Sadness of love
by mella-chan
Summary: hermione dan draco menjadi ketua murid, bagaimana kehidupan mereka,apakah mereka bisa saling menghargai kehadiran masing-masing?
1. Chapter 1

Hai nama gue mella, cukup panggil mella-chan #plak. Ini ff pertama gue yang gue harap bisa gue publish hahaha,pairing yang gue ambil ini dramione .

Hemm ini ceritanya tahun ketujuh sebelum perang harpot dkk di hogwarts,dumbledore belum mati dan dramione jadi kepala murid.

Kayaknya gue udah terlalu banyak ngomong, so lets go to the story.

Disclaimer : harry potter punya tante JK Rowling ,saya cuma pinjem karakter nya

Warning : cerita gaje,EYD ancur ,dont like dont read,summary gak mutu, disini masih rate T XD

Summary : hermione dan draco menjadi ketua murid, bagaimana kehidupan mereka,apakah mereka bisa saling menghargai kehadiran masing-masing?

**Sadness of love**

*Tahun ketujuh hogwarts*

the burrow terlihat semakin sempit,ruangan itu didominasi oleh para manusia berambut merah,yeah weasley family,dan terdapat pula anak yg bertahan hidup harry potter dan sahabatnya yang berambut semak hermione granger. Mereka berkumpul sebelum ginny dan trio gryfindor itu kembali ke hogwarts.

"Hei mione benarkah kau menjadi ketua murid untuk tahun ini?" pertanyaan ginny berhasil membuat seluruh kepala itu menatap hermione dengan tatapan 'benarkah itu?' , sedangkan yang

ditanya tersenyum lebar dan mengangguk sebagai jawabannya.

"Oh mione kau hebat sekali,aku turut senang" mrs weasley segera memeluk hermione, "thanks" jawabnya sambil tersenyum,

"oh miophne kennapah kau tak mberi tahuu kami"

hermione hanya memutar bola matanya 'apakah orang ini tidak bisa untuk tidak bicara saat sedang makan? menjijikan' batin hermione,

"ronald billius weasley sudah kukatakan berapa kali utuk tidak bicara saat makan,itu menjijikan"

mrs weasley angkat bicara melihat kelakuan anaknya itu ,

"hemm sorry"

jawab ron sekenanya ,yang lain hanya mendengus mendengar perkataan ron. "Well tadinya aku ingin memberikan kejutan pada kalian" ucap hermione ,

"ya kau berhasil mengejutkan kami mione" jawab harry dengan nada jahil

"tapi kira-kira siapa ya yg jadi ketua murid putra?" harry melanjutkan kata-katanya , well sebenarnya hermione juga tidak tahu siapa yang akan menjadi partnernya selama satu tahun kedepan,dia malah sempat mengira bahwa harry yang akan menjadi partnernya , "entahlah,kukira kau" hermione menggidikan bahunya "aku? oh itu tidak mungkin mione aku sudah jadi prefek dan kapten quidditch" benar kata harry,kenapa tidak terpikirkan olehnya,bodoh. "siapapun yg akan menjadi partner mione ,semoga tidak berasal dari asrama ular bersisik itu" "kau benar ron,bisa bisa akan ada perang mantra di asrama ketua murid hahaha" semua tertawa mendengar percakapan harry dan ron, dalam hati hermione juga mengamini perkataan kedua sahabatnya itu, semoga saja partnernya bukan penghuni asrama brengsek slytherin itu.

"hei anak2 kurasa ini sudah waktunya kalian untuk tidur jika tidak ingin telat untuk kembali ke hogwarts besok" bill weasley mengingatkan mereka untuk segera tidur

*peron 9 3/4*

"semuanya sudah kalian bawa?" ginny dan ron mendengus mendengar pertanyaan yang sama dari ibu nya untuk kesekian kalinya,sedangkan harry dan hermione hanya tertawa melihat keluarga weasley itu

"sudah mom,kau tenang saja"

"bagus,ayo cepat kalian masuk kedalam kereta" mereka hanya menurut perkataan mrs weasley.

Dilain tempat terlihat dua pria pirang yang sedang berbincang

"draco ini tahun terakhir kau bersekolah di hogwarts,kau sudah tahu apa yg harus kau lakukan" ucap seorang pria berambut panjang dengan nada dingin seolah ia tidak menerima kata gagal dari orang yg dihadapannya.

"Ya ayah"

hanya itu kata yang diucapkan draco sebagai jawaban dari pertanyaan malfoy senior itu,kata-kata mutlak yang harus dia berikan untuk segala tekanan yang diberikan ayahnya .

"Bagus,aku tidak menerima kata gagal darimu,kurasa sebentar lagi keretanya berangkat,segeralah naik"

draco hanya menuruti perkataan ayahnya,ia melangkahkan kakinya menaiki sempat melihat beberapa anak kelas satu dan empat yg berpelukan dengan orang tuanya sebelum menaiki kereta , 'cih adegan menjijikan,seperti mau pergi berperang saja' draco membatin , benarkah menjijikan draco? atau itu hanya perasaan iri mu saja. Draco sempat melihat tempat tadi ia berbicara dengan ayahnya ,ternyata lucius sudah tidak ada ,dia merasa kecewa ,tapi langsung ditepisnya hal itu 'tidak aku tidak boleh kecewa hanya karena hal menjijikan seperti itu, sekarang yg harus kupikirkan adalah cara membanggakan ayah,persetan dengan hal hal menjijikan seperti itu' draco berusaha untuk meyakinkan dirinya sendiri,sampai ia tiba di kompremen nya yang sudah diisi oleh blaise zabini dan theodore nott, draco pun langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya di kursi .

"Hai mate dari mana saja kau? aku dan nott sudah menunggumu dari taďi, ah biar ku tebak"

blaise memasang tampang berfikir

"ah pasti kau habis bercumbu"

ucap nott tiba2 , blaise menatapnya dengan tatapan 'kau mencuri ideku' tapi akhirnya dia pun menganggukkan kepalanya menyutujui pendapat nott.

Draco hanya menjawab dengan seringaian yg selalu melekat di wajahnya, cukup dengan seringaian blaise dan nott pasti tahu apa yg dimaksud draco, tidak mungkin draco mengatakan bahwa dia baru saja menonton adegan yg menurutnya menjijikan itu dan sempat iri,huh sangat bukan draco,jadi cukup menyeringai saja untuk menjawab pertanyaan bodoh temannya itu terserah mereka mau berpikiran apa,karena draco tidak perduli dan tidak akan perduli. Pluit kereta pun berbunyi menandakan kereta sudah berangkat, draco baru saja ingin menutup matanya ketika blaise membuka mulutnya dan bertanya

"hai mate ,pansy memberi tahuku kau terpilih menjadi ketua murid,benarkah?"

draco hanya mengangguk malas

"wah kau hebat mate,kalau begitu kau bisa melindungi poin asrama kita"

" ya kalau aku mood"

jawab draco cuek ,

'astaga apa dia tidak memikirkan asramanya sendiri' batin blaise. "Apakah kau sudah tahu siapa partner mu?" sekarang gantian nott yg bertanya

"aku tidak tahu dan aku tidak perduli"

semenjak dia diberitahu akan menjadi ketua murid tak sedikit pun draco memikirkan siapa yg akan menjadi partnernya. "Kurasa si granger itu yg menjadi partnermu ,well kalau mengingat prestasi dan belum lagi dia murid favorit si tua bangka dumbledore itu,bisa jadi dia kandidat terkuat untuk jadi partnermu mate"

draco dan blaise mengangguk menyutujui pendapat nott ,dan draco pun menyeringai untuk kesekian kalinya.

"Kalau sampai hal itu terjadi akan ku pastikan hidup si darah lumpur itu bagaikan di neraka" nott dan blaise ikut menyeringai mendengar pernyataan draco.

Itu pasti seru si granger sialan itu pasti akan menyesal jika benar-benar menjadi ketua murid ,

"dan aku akan membuat hidup kalian juga seperti di neraka,jika ada yg bertanya lagi dan mengganggu tidurku"

draco melanjutkan kata katanya sambil menatap blaise dan nott tajam untuk memastikan perkataannya benar-benar tersampaikan pada mereka,yang diancam pun langsung diam seketika,daripada mereka harus berurusan dengan draco.

*Makan malam di aula hogwarts*

Langit di aula hogwarts sedang cerah seakan menyambut kedatangan para murid, meja-meja penuh dengan segala hidangan lezat,suara dentingan sendok bercampur dengan riuhnya suara murid murid .Semua murid asik bercengkrama ataupun makan dengan teman-temannya,tapi tidak dengan gadis ini,dia terlalu sibuk mempersiapkan naskah pidatonya untuk pelantikan ketua murid nanti .

"Oh ayolah mione,kau sudah menghafal teks itu dari tadi"

ginny memutar bola matanya bosan melihat kelakuan hermione,yang menurutnya buang-buang waktu,mengingat kemampuan luar biasa hermione dalam menghafal.

"Aku sangat gugup gin, aku ingin semuanya berjalan lancar"

hermione menghela nafasnya pertama kalinya hermione harus berpidato di depan banyak orang,tentu saja dirinya tidak mau ada keasalahan pada pidato perdananya itu. Melihat kekhawatiran yang sedang melanda sahabatnya itu ,harry langsung mengenggam tangan hermione ,seakan menyalurkan semangat untuk sahabatnya itu

"aku yakin kau bisa mione,kami akan selalu mendukung mu"

kata kata harry seakan mengurangi rasa gugup yang hermione rasakan .Hermione menatap temannya yang lain,dan mereka tersenyum tulus membenarkan kata-kata harry

"oh guys aku tidak tahu aku harus bagaimana jika tidak ada kalian,terimakasih banyak" hermione pun tersenyum tulus betapa beruntungnya dirinya memiliki sahabat seperti mereka.

Suara dentingan sendok dan gelas dari berbunyi,semua murid pun mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah ketua asrama singa itu , 'oh sudah dimulai rupanya,kuharap partner ku bukan para ular sialan itu' hermione berdoa dalam hati.

"Welcome back to hogwarts,pada tahun ini seperti biasanya kami akan memberitahukan siapa yang akan menjabat kepala murid untuk setahun ke depan" dan blablablabla draco menggerutu dalam hati,tak bisakah mrs mcgonagall mempercepat pidato tak bergunanya itu? hanya membuang buang waktu saja.

"Ketua murid putri tahun ini dipegang oleh hermione granger dari gryfindorr" seketika ruangan pun penuh dengan tepuk tangan,terlebih lagi di meja gryfindorr,lalu bagaimana dengan meja slytherin? apakah mereka juga memberikan selamat kepada hermione? oh jangan harap,para penghuni ular itu hanya menatap jijik hermione,sedangkan draco blaise dan nott hanya menyeringai,

"cih lihat saja cara jalan si darah lumpur busuk itu sangat menjijikan"

pansy parkinson mulai mengeluarkan sumpah serapahnya sambil tetap menggelayut manja di lengan draco,

"mate kau masih ingat pembicaraan kita tadi pagi bukan?"

blaise bertanya pada draco, tentu saja draco ingat,bagaimana tidak bukankah menyiksa darah lumpur kotor itu tugasnya? draco hanya menyeringai "tentu saja aku ingat" ,bĺaise dan nott tersenyum puas mendengar perkataan draco, 'mati kau granger kan ku kubuat hari seperti di nereka'

batin draco.

"ehemmm" dehaman mrs mcgonagal mengalihkan kembali perhatian para murid

"dan untuk kepala murid putra dipegang oleh draco malfoy dari slytherin" seketika slytherin bergemuruh ,tidak hanya slytherin,asrama yang lain pun ikut bergemuruh, khususnya para fans draco,sedangkan para singa hanya bisa melongo,bagaimana bisa malfoy sialan itu menjadi ketua murid,oh ayolah semua penghuni hogwarts sudah tahu bagaimana kelakuan bejat si malfoy kecil itu,dan yang terpenting bagaimana nasib hermione jika dipasangkan dengan malfoy,oh itu bagaimana dengan perasaan ketua murid perempuan kita saat mengetahui bahwa partnernya adalah manusia yang paling dibencinya di dunia ini, 'demi bokong merlin kenapa harus si ferret pirang busuk itu yang jaďi partnerku,tak ada kah yang bisa melihat kebusukan kebusukan dirinya' hermione mengutuk draco dalam hati sampai tidak sadar bahwa draco sudah berada disampingnya

"terkejut miss granger?"

tanya draco penuh kesinisan dan tak lupa dengan seringaiannya yang membuat hermione ingin merobek wajah si iblis malfoy itu,

"yang kau lihat bagaimana mr malfoy" jawab hermione tidak kalah sinis,

"hemm entahlah,aku terlalu malas melihat dirimu yg kotor itu"

binggo perkataan draco berhasil membuat saklar emosi hermione panas dengan sempurna, oh kau harus sabar hermione untuk menghadapi ular yg satu ini,kalau bukan di depan umum mungkin hermione akan mencincang tub,,uh malfoy junior ini,hermione berusaha meredam emosinya,untung saja mrs mcgonagall. menyuruhnya untuk berpidato, well setidaknya perlu sepuluh menit untuk hermione menyelesaikan pidato nya,dan itu membuat draco heran 'apakah wanita memerlukan waktu yg lama untuk berpidato?' . Akhirnya sekarang giliran draco untuk memberikan mendengus melihat kelakuan malfoy,bagaimana tidak saat peresmian jabatan seperti ini pakaian dan rambut draco berantakan ,sangat tidak mencerminkan image ketua murid,well walaupun penampilan draco itu sangat keren tapi… what hermione berfikir draco keren? oh itu menggelikan,dengan cepat ia menyingkirkan pikiran menjijikan itu dari otaknya,dan mendengarkan pidato si ferret bodoh itu,apakah pidatonya lebih bagus daripada miliknya.

" hemm kurasa kalian sudah jenuh mendengar pidato dari miss granger kita ini,jadi well aku hanya akan mengatakan aku akan jadi ketua murid yang baik menurut pandanganku sendiri dan selamat melanjutkan makan malam kalian sendiri"

draco kembali ke tempat asalnya sambil memasukan kedua tangannya di saku,dan tidak lupa memberikan seringaiannya kepada hermione,yang membuat hermione ingin muntah melihatnya, hermione kembali ketempatnya dengan bersungut sungut tidak jelas .Harry ginny ron neville dan dean hanya diam menatap hermione kasihan ,mereka tahu ini bukanlah waktu yang tepat untuk membuka mulut jika tidak mau kena semprotan amarah hermione,oke itu mengerikan.

"bloody hell bagaimana bisa si ferret busuk itu berpidato hanya dalam waktu tidak lebih dari dua menit ,dan kenapa dia menyangkut pautkannya dengan pidato milikku,apa maksudnya menjadi ketua murid yg baik menurut pandangannya sendiri? oh merlin apa yg harus kuperbuat,berdampingan dengannya selama beberapa menit saja sudah membuatku naik darah,apalagi satu tahun,oh ferret busuk sialan,kau menyebalkan,aku benci pada mu,fuck you malfoy"

hermione langsung menggerutu ketika sampai di meja gryfindorr sambil mengacak rambutnya frustasi, sepertinya dengan membayangkannya saja sudah membuat bulu kuduk hermione berdiri,ah semoga saja merlin melindungi mu, hermione,ya semoga saja.

Dimeja slytherin tampak draco sedang tersenyum puas atas keberhasilannya membuat hermione kesal.

"hai mate kau keren sekali tadi hahaha" crabe bertepuk tangan

"ya tentu saja,tidak ada yang bisa menandingi pesona seorang malfoy" jawab draco dengan percaya dirinya

"ya kau keren,kau lihat ekpresi si granger itu tadi? wajahnya benar-benar merah,percampuran sempurna antara malu dan kesal hahaha"

mereka semua tertawa mendengar perkataan crabe,bagi mereka kesialan para gryfindorr adalah kesenangan tersendiri.

"mate kau nanti datang kan ke pesta kecil kita? ya sebagai pesta perpisahan kau tidak lagi tidur di asrama kita,aku dan blaise sudah menyiapkan 3 botol wiski api untuk kita" ,ujar nott kepada draco

"baguslah aku bisa memberikan detensi untuk kalian" jawab draco "oh shit man aku lupa kau ketua murid haha" draco tertawa mendengar lelucon temannya,dan mereka pun meninggalkan aula untuk kembali ke asrama slytherin,untuk memulai pesta kecil mereka.

Diruangan rekreasi gryfindorr tampak hermione sedang bersiap untuk meninggalkan asrama itu, "hemm mione" panggil ron ragu-ragu "ya?" ron menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal

" emm kau yakin tetap ingin tinggal di asrama ketua murid? ya kau tau lah bagaimana partner mu itu"

hermione tahu bahwa sahabat nya itu tengah menghawatirkan dirinya,hermione menghela nfas panjang sebelum menjawab pertanyaan ron

"ron dengarkan aku, aku tau kau khawatir terhadap ku,dan aku sangat menghargai hal itu,tapi aku tidak mau dianggap pengecut oleh malfoy ,kau tenang saja"

hermione tampak berusaha untuk memastikan ron,bahwa dia akan baik-baik saja.

"kau tenang saja ron,dia pasti akan baik-baik

saja, lagipula kalau terjadi sesuatu pada mione,kurasa dia tau bahwa asrama ini selalu terbuka untuknya"

harry akhirnya angkat bicara untuk meyakinkan sahabatnya itu, ron pun akhirnya menganggukan kepalanya tanda setuju.

"yah kurasa kalian benar,aku akan selalu mendukung mu mione"

"thanks guys" hermione langsung memeluk kedua sahabatnya itu,pasti dia akan merasa kesepian tanpa kedua sahabatnya nanti.

"mione kau yakin tidak mau kami antar" tanya harry untuk yang kelima kali nya ,

" thanks atas tawaran mu harry ,tapi aku bisa sendiri"

"ya baiklah"

ucap harry pasrah karena hermione tetap tidak mau menerima bantuannya. Akhirnya hermione pun pergi ke asrama ketua murid seorang diri,sepanjang perjalanan hermione merenungi nasibnya kedepan,hingga ia tidak sadar bahwa dia sudah sampai di depan pintu asrama ketua murid.

" oh merlin yang baik hati jika ini mimpi bangunkanlah aku dari mimpi buruk ini, dan jika ini nyata maka lenyapkan lah malfoy sialan itu"

hermione menghela nafas panjang setelah melakukan permohonan kepada sang merlin

"kecoa busuk"

akhirnya hermione pun mengucapkan kata sandi asrama tersebut dan pintu asrama pun terbuka, memperlihatkan ruangan yang memiliki perpaduan warna merah-orange dan hijau-silver.

"shit ini bukan mimpi" rutuk hermione lemas,well selamat menikmati hari-hari mu bersama malfoy hermione.

Nb author : huaaaaa selesai juga bab 1 yang gaje ini,cerita nya masih aneh ya? haha ,tapi gue akan coba buat perbaiki di chap berikutnya,oleh sebab itu gue sangat mengharap kan review dari readers, oh iya thanks buat temen **Toge-chan** gue yang baik hati udah mau bantu bikin nih ff

**SO REVIEW PLEASE XD**


	2. Chapter 2

Hai nama gue mella, cukup panggil mella-chan #plak. Ini ff pertama gue yang gue harap bisa gue publish hahaha,pairing yang gue ambil ini dramione .

Hemm ini ceritanya tahun ketujuh sebelum perang harpot dkk di hogwarts,dumbledore belum mati dan dramione jadi kepala murid.

Kayaknya gue udah terlalu banyak ngomong, so lets go to the story.

Disclaimer : harry potter punya tante JK Rowling ,saya cuma pinjem karakter nya

Warning ; cerita gaje,EYD ancur ,dont like dont read,summary gak mutu, disini masih rate T XD

Summary ; hermione dan draco menjadi ketua murid, bagaimana kehidupan mereka,apakah mereka bisa saling menghargai kehadiran masing-masing?

Waktu menunjukan pukul tengah malam, tetapi Hermione masih tetap berkutat dengan tugasnya. Lalu bagaimana dengan partnernya? entahlah dia kemana, yang pasti Hermione bersyukur karena Malfoy tidak ada, dan dia tidak perduli dengan apa yang Malfoy muda itu sedang lakukan, itu bukan urusannya.

" kotoran busuk "

"darah lumpur busuk ,shit kenapa pintu sialan ini tidak bisa terbuka"

Draco meracau tidak jelas di depan pintu

**Brukkkk**

Draco menendang pintu dengan sisa tenaganya, tetapi ia malah jatuh terduduk setelah menendang pintu itu. Mendengar suara yang keras , Hermione segera membukakan pintu untuk melihat apa yang terjadi.

" Malfoy? bodoh kau kenapa menendang pintu hah? apa otak mu mengalami gangguan sehingga memanjat pintu asrama saja tidak bisa"

Hermione mengomel dalam satu tarikan nafas, sangat tipikal seorang Granger.

" kau sangat berisik berang-berang"

desis Draco dingin, Draco berusaha bangkit untuk berdiri walaupun dia sendiri tidak kuat menopang tubuhnya. Hermione memutar bola matanya melihat gerak gerik sang Malfoy muda 'cih ternyata dia mabuk'

"sudah berapa botol yang kau minum Malfoy? kau tahu aku bisa saja memberikan mu detensi"

tiba-tiba Draco menarik tubuh Hermione ke tembok dengan kasar dan menguncinya dengan kedua tangannya.

"menyingkirlah dari ku brengsek"

Hermione mencoba untuk melepaskan diri Draco tapi percuma saja, Draco tidak bergeser sedikit pun dari posisinya.

Wajah mereka berdua sangat dekat, bahkan Hermione dapat merasakan nafas berat dan aroma alkohol dari tubuh Draco . Draco menatap Hermione dengan tajam penuh kebencian, membuat Hermione bergidik melihatnya

'shit aku tidak boleh takut padanya' Hermione berusaha meyakinkan dirinya sendiri

"apa mau mu ferret?"

Hermione membalas tatapan tajam Draco untuk menunjukan bahwa dirinya tidak takut kepada Malfoy junior itu.

Draco mengelus leher mulus Hermione , membuat Hermione bergidik ngeri

'apa yang akan dilakukan ferret sialan ini, ah aku lupa tongkat sihirku ada di dalam kamar,oh merlin apa yang harus ku lakukan?' gerutu Hermione di dalam hati.

Tiba-tiba saja Draco mencekik leher Hermione dengan kuat , membuat Hermione kaget sekaligus kesulitan bernafas.

"kau akan membunuhku?" tanya Hermione datar sambil menutupi kegelisahannya, Draco menyeringai mendengarnya

"kau takut mati Granger?"

tanya Draco dengan nada mengejek tanpa melemahkan cekikannya di leher Hermione.

"tidak"

"katakan saja kau takut padaku Granger, aku bisa melihatnya"

"menyingkirlah dari ku brengsek"

"haha ternyata kau benar-benar takut padaku, dengarkan aku wanita jalang, aku tidak sudi dekat-dekat dengan darah lumpur kotor sepertimu"

"baguslah kalau begitu ,maka menyingkirlah dariku"

"tidak sebelum kau mendengarkan perkataan ku, jangan pernah mencampuri urusanku,kau urus saja dirimu yang berlumpur itu, dan aku tidak akan membunuh malam ini Granger belum saatnya"

Draco mendesis penuh dengan nada ancaman disetiap katanya , akhirnya Draco pun meninggalkan Hermione yang masih diam.

Sinar matahari mulai memasuki kamar bernuansa hijau itu , membuat lelaki di atas sofa itu membuka matanya perlahan.

"arghhh"

Draco memegang kepala nya, kepala nya terasa sangat pusing

"sepertinya aku mabuk berat semalam"

dia berusaha mengabaikan rasa pusing yang menderanya, dengan gontai dia berjalan ke arah bathub dan berendam disana berharap rasa pusing nya bisa hilang. Tapi niat itu dibatalkan setelah ia melihat jam di dinding

" sial aku telat"

Draco segera mandi dan pergi ke aula untuk sarapan.

"hei mione kau baik-baik saja" tanya Harry khawatir melihat Hermione hanya mengaduk ngaduk makanan nya dengan tatapan kosong,

"aku baik-baik saja Harry, hanya tidak nafsu makan saja"

kilah Hermione , tidak mungkin Hermione mengatakan tentang insidennya dengan Malfoy semalam, bisa-bisa kedua sahabatnya itu adu jotos dengan ferret brengsek itu.

"well bagaimana malam pertamamu dengan Malfoy?"

Ginny bertanya dengan penuh antusias,

" oh Ginny , perkataan mu itu terdengar seperti aku dan si ferret jadi pengantin saja, itu sangat mengerikan"

jawab Hermione sambil cemberut.

"ayolah Mione aku hanya bertanya, lagipula kan siapa tahu haha, lihat saja dia sangat tampan"

Ginny mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Malfoy yang baru datang, Hermione pun ikut mengalihkan pandangannya. Hermione menatap tajam Malfoy seolah jika tatapan Hermione itu pedang,maka bisa membuat sang Malfoy tercabik-cabik.

"aku kekelas duluan, bye Harry , bye Ron"

Hermione langsung meninggalkan teman- temannya yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bingung

"apa aku salah bicara?"

tanya Ginny, tetapi Harry dan Ron hanya

menggidikan bahunya.

Sebenarnya masih ada lima belas menit lagi sebelum kelas dimulai, tetapi Hermione memilih datang lebih awal ketimbang dia harus melihat wajah si pirang idiot itu, hanya membuat darah naik saja.

Draco datang dengan tampilan yang errr berantakan tapi tampan. Banyak siswi yang menatap damba kepadanya, tapi Draco sama sekali tidak menghiraukannya, dia suka saat para gadis menatapnya penuh damba, dia seorang cassanova,dia pangeran slytherin, jadi pantas jika dia menjadi pusat perhatian yang tak tergapai oleh gadis-gadis itu.

"hai mate kau hampir kehilangan waktu sarapan" sapa Blaise saat Draco baru datang dan memakan pie apel nya,

"aku kesiangan, kepalaku pusing kurasa efek alkohol semalam" ujar Draco cuek.

"ya bagaimana tidak pusing, kau mabuk berat semalam mate" ujar theo

"Drakkieee"

Pansy datang dan langsung mengelanyut manja di lengan Draco , Blaise dan Theo hanya menyeringai melihat adegan itu dan dibalas oleh tatapan 'apa lihat-lihat?' dari Pansy.

"Dracooo nanti kita lanjutkan yang semalam yah"

ucap Pansy sambil mencium singkat leher Draco

"aku tidak janji"

jawab Draco cuek, Pansy mendengus mendengar jawaban yang tidak memuaskan dari Draco.

"ayo Blaise kita ada kelas transfigurasi pagi ini"

Draco langsung berdiri dan pergi disusul oleh Blaise meninggalkan Pansy dan Theo.

"mate kurasa si Parkinson itu , ngambek padamu"

"abaikan saja,aku tidak perduli, masih banyak gadis yang antri untuk

tidur dengan ku"

"ya ya baiklah, ah iya kau apakan Granger, tadi saat kau datang dia menatap mu tajam lalu pergi"

"entahlah aku tidak ingat".

Kelas transfigurasi sudah dipenuhi oleh para murid, Draco dan Blaise duduk di tempat favorit mereka, bangku paling belakang, sedangkan Hermione dia duduk di bangku terdepan bersama Longbottom.

"hari ini kalian akan mencoba mengubah. sesuatu menjadi hewan" ucap prof. Mc gonaggal

seketika kelas pun menjadi ramai , semua murid berusaha mengubah benda menjadi hewan. Draco sudah berhasil merubah cangkir menjadi tupai , baginya pelajaran ini mudah, ia sudah mempelajari itu setahun yang lalu dari ayahnya, dan draco menyeringai puas saat melihat Hermione masih berusaha merubah cangkir nya

'ternyata dia payah' pikir Draco.

"Blaise bagaimana kalau kita membuat hiburan"

"hiburan apa?"

timpal Blaise yang masih berusaha untuk mengubah cangkirnya, Draco membisikkan idenya kepada Blaise dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari Blaise. Draco pun mengarahkan tongkatnya diam diam ke arah Neville dan…

"arrggghhhhhhh"

Seketika kelas menjadi ribut ketika Neville Longbottom berubah menjadi seekor cacing besar yang berlendir, anak-anak yang lain berlari berhamburan keluar kelas menjauhi Neville. Prof Mc Gonnagal berusaha mengembalikkan wujud Neville. Sedangkan sang pelaku Draco dan Blaise berusaha menahan tawanya.

"Siapa yang mengubah Neville menjadi seperti ini"

Tanya Prof Mc Gonaggal geram, tak ada satu pun yang mengaku.

" Mungkin saja itu hanya kebodohan Lonbottom sendiri Prof"

Ujar Draco tenang, yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju, sedangkan Hermione mengkerutkan keningnya tidak setuju

'ini pasti tidak mungkin, pasti si ferret busuk yang mengubah Neville'

baru saja Hermione ingin membuka mulutnya untuk mengutarakan pendapatnya, tapi Prof Mc Gonaggal sudah menyuruh kelas bubar, dan akhirnya Hermione hanya bisa menggerutu tidak jelas.

*kamar ketua murid*

Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya di atas sofa, ia benar benar lelah hari ini, rapat prefek tadi sore menghabiskan seluruh tenaganya, belum lagi si Malfoy sialan itu selalu saja menyudutkannya.

"ah sepertinya aku berendam lavender saja untuk menyegarkan tubuhku"

Hermione pun melangkahkan kakinya ke kamar mandi.

Setelah cukup lama berendam, Hermione pun mengakhiri kegiatannya itu, tetapi betapa kesalnya Hermione melihat pemandangan yang baru saja dia dapat.

Draco sedang membaca koran sambil memakan makanan yang sengaja Hermione bawa dari aula untuk makan malamnya.

"hei itu makananku, kenapa kau makan ,bodoh"

"lalu?"

jawab Draco cuek tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari koran,

terlihat Hermione mulai emosi menghadapi Malfoy muda ini.

"Kalau kau sudah tahu itu milikku, kenapa kau masih memakannya, aku makan apa nanti, oh Malfoy bisakah kau tidak menyebalkan sehari saja,mimpi apa aku mempunyai partner sepertimu"

Hermione mengomel dalam sekali tarikan nafas dengan penekanan disetiap katanya, membuat Draco memutar bola matanya bosan.

"bisakah kau tidak mengomel terus? suara mu itu seperti burung beo,membuat telingaku sakit"

Draco menutup telinganya dengan tangannya, dan Hermione melotot mendengar perkataan Draco. What the hell dirinya disamakan dengan burung beo,enak saja.

"Apa kata mu? dasar ferret busuk"

"berang-berang bergigi besar"

"mayat hidup"

" rambut semak"

" pirang idiot"

"darah lumpur"

Akhirnya perang ejekan pun tidak bisa dihindari, keduanya saling melemparkan ejekan dengan penuh emosi, hingga Hermione mengakhirinya dengan teriakan frustasi.

"arrrghhhh , kau menyebalkan Malfoy , bicara dengan mu membuatku gila"

"minggir sana kau berang-berang , aku mau mandi"

Draco berjalan ke arah kamar mandi dan mendorong tubuh Hermione yang masih berada di depan pintu kamar mandi.

"Ah iya untuk pertanyaan mu yang tadi, kurasa kau bermimpi bertemu dengan pangeran tampan kaya raya , sehingga bisa menjadi partnerku".

Draco menyeringai kearah Hermione , sebelum menutup pintu kamar mandi dengan sangat keras tepat di depan wajah Hermione, dan langsung disambut oleh sumpah serapah dari Hermione.

"Sialan kau ferret busuk, kau menyebalkan , aku benci padamu, sangat benci, dasar busuk, menyebalkan, idiot, kau musang idiot Malfoy, pergi sana kau ke neraka"

Hermione mengeluarkan seluruh tenaganya untuk menyumpahi Draco, tapi hal itu malah membuatnya tambah lapar.

"shit aku lapar sekali, masa aku harus menyuruh peri rumah untuk membawakanku makanan"

ya semua penduduk hogwarts tahu , kalau Hermione sangat menjunjung kebebasan peri rumah, dia pantang menggunakan jasa peri rumah. Tapi sepertinya malam ini pengecualian, di dapur belum tersedia bahan makanan, jadi satu satunya untuk menghilangkan lapar adalah meminta peri rumah membawakan makanan.

"ya tidak apalah hanya untuk malam ini aku menyuruh peri rumah, daripada aku mati kelaparan, bisa-bisa mati konyol nanti, ini semua karena Malfoy idiot itu, lihat saja aku akan membalasnya"

ujar Hermione geram.

**A/N :**

1. neisyamalfoy** : **Yeah chapter dua datang hohoho, maaf yak agak lama hehehe . Semoga chap dua ini cukup seru buat kamu baca , makasih udah review. Mohon review kembali XD

2. ochan malfoy : makasih udah kasih review , maaf ya yang kemaren banyak typo , semoga di chap ini gak ada typo lagi. Hemm aku usahain buat update seminggu sekali , jangan bosen yah yah buat baca nya . Mohon review kembali XD

3. Hayamamiharu : Arigatou haya-chan :*

Nb author : yey chap dua datang haha ,Semoga chap ini bisa memuasakan para reader . Untuk membangkitkan semangat saya sangat mengharap kan review dari readers, oh iya thanks buat temen **Toge-chan** yang baik hati udah mau bantu bikin nih ff.

**SO REVIEW PLEASE XD**


	3. Chapter 3

Hai nama gue mella, cukup panggil mella-chan #plak. Ini ff pertama gue yang gue harap bisa gue publish hahaha,pairing yang gue ambil ini dramione .

Hemm ini ceritanya tahun ketujuh sebelum perang harpot dkk di hogwarts,dumbledore belum mati dan dramione jadi kepala murid.

Kayaknya gue udah terlalu banyak ngomong, so lets go to the story.

Disclaimer : harry potter punya tante JK Rowling ,saya cuma pinjem karakter nya

Warning : cerita gaje,EYD ancur ,dont like dont read,summary gak mutu, disini masih rate T XD

Summary : hermione dan draco menjadi ketua murid, bagaimana kehidupan mereka,apakah mereka bisa saling menghargai kehadiran masing-masing?

**Sadness of love**

Draco terbangun dari tidurnya, dengan langkah yang malas Draco beranjak ke kamar mandi tetapi saat di kamar mandi terdengar suara gemericik air , menandakan ada orang lain yang sedang memakai kamar mandi tersebut.

'Ah sial aku didahului si Granger' , Draco mengumpat dalam hati sebelum akhirnya memilih menunggu Hermione selesai mandi sambil sarapan di ruang rekreasi.

15 menit

30 menit

45 menit

"oh shit Granger, kau mandi atau berkubang" Draco berteriak sambil menendang-nendang pintu kamar mandi dengan kesal. "Hei Granger jika kau tidak membuka pintu ini, aku akan membombardanya"

Draco bertambah kesal saat ancamannya tidak digubris sama sekali 'cih cari mati' batin Draco.

"**Bombarda!"**

Dengan sekali ayunan tongkat, Draco berhasil menghancurkan pintu kamar mandi , dan betapa kesalnya dia saat mengetahui Hermione jalang itu tidak ada di dalam. Draco merutuki Hermione sialan itu yang telah berhasil mengerjai dirinya

"Darah lumpur brengsek,sialan, kau akan membayar ini semua" desis Draco.

Sepanjang perjalanan menuju aula , diri Draco diselimuti oleh aura menyeramkan. Semua orang yang bertemu dengannya terkena amukan emosi nya, bahkan dia memotong poin gryfindorr hanya karena dua anak gryfindorr menatapnya.

**Brukkk **

Tanpa sengaja Draco menabrak siswi asrama ravenclaw , buku-buku yang dipegang gadis itu terjatuh ke lantai. Sang gadis langsung memungutnya dan menundukkan kepalanya dalam, dia tidak berani menatap mata sinis sang pangeran slytherin.

"maaaaaf~" gadis itu meminta maaf dengan masih menundukkan kepalanya.

"cih enak saja kau, kau sudah menabrakku, tidak segampang itu kau meminta maaf, potong 40 poin dari ravenclaw" ucap

Draco dengan seringaian khasnya, sedangkan gadis ravenclaw itu hanya tertunduk lesu. Draco meneruskan jalannya menuju aula tanpa perduli tatapan menyedihkan dari gadis ravenclaw itu.

Dimeja gryfindor tampak trio emas gryfindorr sedang bercengkrama sambil menikmati sarapannya. Tapi pagi ini ada yang berbeda, Hermione tidak ikut kedalam obrolan mereka. Dia sibuk dengan pikiran nya lalu tersenyum bahkan tertawa sendiri , membuat teman-temannya khawatir dengan kesehatan mentalnya.

'Pasti tadi si pirang albino itu kesal setengah mati dengan tipuan kamar mandiku hahaha '

"Hermione"

'dengan begitu aku impas dengannya, siapa suruh berurusan dengan ku'

"Mione"

'Malfoy belum datang, kurasa dia terlambat haha rasakan itu kau ferret'

" HERMIONEEE" Ron menaikkan dua oktaf suaranya berharap Hermione mendengarnya kali ini.

"Ada apa Ron? kenapa harus pakai teriak-teriak segala sih? memalukan" omel Hermione, suara Ron benar benar kencang, bahkan saking kencangmya sampai terdengar kemeja para slytherin, sungguh memalukan.

"sweharrusnya kammi yuang bertanya padammu" ucap Ron sambil melahap pie apel yang ada di mulutnya, Hermione hanya mendengus melihat tingkah laku Ron yang tidak pernah berubah untuk bicara saat makan.

"Telan dulu makananmu Ron, apasih maksudmu aku tidak mengerti"

Harry menghela nafas mendengar jawaban Hermione , "maksudku dan Ron apa yang terjadi pada mu mione? kau tahu sejak tadi pagi kau suka tertawa dan tersenyum sendiri".

Hermione mengkerutkan keningnya, benarkah ia tadi seperti itu?, ternyata berhasil mengerjai Malfoy membuatnya sesenang itu.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, hanya sedang mengingat hal yang lucu saja, dan hei apakah kalian mengira aku sudah gila?" Hermione mengerucutkan bibirnya saat mengingat perkataan Harry tadi yang seolah-olah dirinya sudah yang ditanya hanya memberikan senyuman yang lebar sebagai jawabannya.

"damn, aku lupa pr ramuanku belum selesai, Harry kau sudah?"

"arghh aku juga belum Ron" Harry dan Ron berteriak frustasi, hingga akhirnya mereka menatap Hermione dengan tatapan 'izinkan kami melihat pr mu' . Hermione memutar bola matanya bosan 'selalu saja begini' batinnya

"ya ya baiklah, tapi ini yang terakhir"

"kami tidak janji hehe" jawab Ron dengan tanpa dosa dan anggukan kepala dari Harry.

Kelas ramuan mulai ramai, kali ini kelas prof. Slughorn itu diisi oleh para ular dan singa kelas 7. Tetapi ada yang beda kali ini, para slytherin mengisi bangku-bangku yang ada depan, membuat para Gryfindor berfikiran 'apa mereka salah makan?'

"kalian lihat, para slytherin duduk di depan , padahalkan biasanya mereka duduk dibelakang" Lavender mulai bergosip dengan Parvatti , "apa mereka merencanakan sesuatu?" kini Parvatti yang mulai berbicara. Hermione mendengus kesal mendengar pembicaraan kedua temannya itu. Menurutnya itu hanya menambah kesal karena si musang albino itu telah mengambil bangkunya dan menyerobot pertanyaan dari .

"Ada yang tahu apa kegunaan dari tanduk unicorn?" baru saja Hermione ingin mengangkat tanggannya untuk menjawab pertanyaan ,tapi Draco sudah mendahuluinya untuk yang ke tiga kalinya.

"tanduk unicorn digunakan sebagai penawar racun ataupun penambah stamina, tergantung pada takaran yang kita buat" Draco menjawab dengan mantap, membuat semuanya sadar bahwa sang pangeran slytherin memiliki otak yang seimbang dengan nona-yang-mengetahui-segalanya.

"Drake , muka Granger memerah kesal saat kau menjawab pertanyaan ketiga kalinya" bisik Blaise saat Draco selesai menjawab pertanyaan , "bagus berarti rencana kita menyuruh mereka duduk di depan berhasil" jawab Draco sambil menyeringai penuh kemenangan kearah Hermione yang sedang menahan kesal.

"tambah 20 poin untuk slytherin, dan untuk minggu depan aku minta kalian untuk membuat ramuan penawar racun dari tanduk unicorn" seketika kelas berubah ricuh saat mendengar tugas dari .

"aku akan menyebutkan pasangan kerja kalian, jika sudah disebutkan segera pindah tempat bersama dengan pasangan kalian, jadi dengarkan baik-baik"

Semua murid berharap dengan cemas,semoga pasangan yang mereka dapat tidak membawa sial.

" Neville dengan Pansy, Ron dengan Crabe, Harry dengan Daphne, Lavender dengan Theodore, Blaise dengan Parvatti" dan bla bla bla masih menyebutkan nama-nama kelompok, Draco sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan siapa yang akan menjadi teman kelompoknya nanti.

" ah iya tadi mengatakan padaku, bahwa ketua murid harus menjadi pasangan disetiap tugas, jika tidak maka akan datang kesialan selama setahun, jadi Mr Malfoy dan Mrs Granger kalian tahu apa yang harus kalian lakukan"

Perkataan terdengar seperti petir di telinga, siapapun yang ada dikelas ini tolong katakan padanya bahwa ini hanya lelucon, lelucon yang tidak lucu. Draco menatap Hermione penuh sorot kebencian, dengan pandangan matanya bisa terlihat bahwa dia sangat tidak ingin satu kelompok lagi dengan Hermione.

Hermione berjalan gontai ke arah bangku Draco dan langsung menduduki bangku yang kosong dengan kasar.

" Shit Granger, kenapa aku harus menjadi partner mu terus , kau membawa sial"

" seharusnya aku yang mengatakan itu"

"kau beruntung mendapat partner tampan dan pintar sepertiku, sedangkan aku? Aku mempunyai partner darah lumpur idiot sepertimu"

" ferret sialan yang idiot itu kau".

"EHEEMM" suara mengintrupsi kegiatan saling cela mereka,seketika itu juga berhenti melempar ejekan. " aku minta kalian membuat ramuan berbahan tanduk unicorn ini, aku akan memberikannya satu kelompok satu, kalian boleh latihan terlebih dahulu, dua hari yang akan datang kita praktek, dan jika kalian menghilangkan bubuk tanduk unicorn yang kuberikan, maka kalian tidak akan mendapatkannya lagi dariku " melanjutkan kata-katanya tegas.

"Kau dengar itu Draco? Untuk kali ini saja kita harus bekerja sama, aku tidak mau nilai ku jelek hanya gara-gara kau!, sekarang aku membagi tugasnya,aku yang menakar bahan-bahan dan kau yang membuatnya di kuali" Seperti kebiasaan Hermione, ia selalu berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas membuat Draco heran 'apakah dia tidak bernafas saat bicara? Orang aneh' pikir Draco.

"Tidak mau" jawab Draco enteng, "kau itu mau nya apasih?" Hermione meninggikan suaranya, "aku tidak mau kau jadi partnerku selama setahun"

"kau pikir aku mau? Salahkan Mrs. Trawlaney yang mengatakan ramalan omong kosong, kalau kita akan sial jika tidak menjadi partner! Dan satu lagi Malfoy biasakanlah dirimu menerima darah lumpur idiot ini , aku tidak akan membuat hidup mu tenang" Hermione tidak mengendalikan emosi nya, ia sudah terlalu kesal hari ini terhadap kelakuan Malfoy, ia tidak peduli seisi kelas menoleh kearahnya dan tanpa sadar Hermione menggebrak meja dan menumpahkan bubuk tanduk unicorn itu kelantai.

" Bodoh lihat akibat perbuatanmu itu, sekarang kita tidak punya bahan untuk praktek lusa" Draco emosi melihat kecerobohan Hermione yang menumpahkan bubuk tanduk unicorn mereka, Wajah Hermione terlihat terkejut dengan kesalahan yang baru saja dia buat."Ini juga salah mu Ferret kalau saja kau tidak membuatku kesal maka ini tidak akan terjadi" elak Hermione, dia tidak mau jika dirinya saja yang disalahkan, toh ini juga salah Malfoy yang membuatnya naik darah, jadi dia pun bersalah, batin Hermione.

"Cukup, kelas bubar!" berteriak, terlihat sekali dia sedang menahan emosinya, anak-anak pun segera keluar kelas sebelum tambah murka. Ya berterimakasihlah kepada pasangan ketua murid kita yang telah membuat guru ramuan itu kesal . "Dan untuk kalian, Mr. Malfoy dan Mrs. Granger kalian harus mendapatkan bubuk itu, bagaimana pun caranya, atau kalian tidak akan ku izinkan untuk praktek" ancam , yang diancam pun hanya menangguk lesu dan kembali saling ejek di lorong sekolah. Benar benar partner yang **serasi **bukan?.

Hermione menghempaskan tubuhnya di sofa asrama ketua murid, hari ini dia benar-benar sial , Ferret albino itu selalu saja membuatnya sial, terkadang Hermione berfikir apakah Malfoy itu benar-benar manusia? Dia baru pertama kali bertemu manusia sangat menyebalkan seperti Malfoy. Hermione memijat kepalanya yang terasa pusing, tadi dia sudah membaca setumpuk buku tentang bagaimana mendapatkan bubuk tanduk unicorn dan dia benar-benar pusing memikirkan bagaimana caranya membujuk Draco bekerja sama. Tidak mungkin jika hanya dia saja yang bekerja, itu terlalu sulit.

"ARGHHHH Ferret sialan"

"Merindukanku eh Granger?" Hermione terlonjak kaget melihat Draco yang tiba-tiba sudah ada di depannya. Draco ikut menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa di sebrang sofa Hermione dan menaikkan kakinya di meja.

"apakah itu kelakuan para bangsawan eh Malfoy"

" terserah aku , rambut semak" Jawab Draco sambil memamerkan seringaian andalannya, Hermione mendengus melihat kelakuan Malfoy. Draco menutup matanya dengan lengannya, kelihatan sekali dia lelah, dari nafasnya dia sudah tersenggal-senggal seperti habis berolahraga, tapi hanya orang gila saja yang mau berolahraga ketika angin sedang berhembus kencang dan dingin, tapi bukanlah menurutnya Draco itu memang gila? Jadi yah mungkin saja dia memang habis berolahraga, tapi apapun hal yang dilakukan Draco, Hermione tidak akan pernah perduli.

Hermione berjalan ke dapur untuk membuat susu coklat untuk dirinya sendiri dan ketika kembali ke sofa Draco sudah tampak duduk tegak di sofanya.

"mana coklat untukku?" Hermione hanya mengkerutkan kening heran mendengar pertanyaan Draco , "kau ini tuli ya?" Draco bertanya kembali dengan sinis, "Buat saja sana sendiri" jawab Hermione tak kalah sinisnya, "aku tidak bisa bodoh" .

"hahaha hanya membuat coklat panas saja kau tidak bisa, dasar bodoh" Hermione tertawa mendengar pengakuan bodoh Draco, yang benar saja hal sepele seperti itu tidak bisa dilakukannya.

"berisik kau, dirumahku sudah ada peri rumah, jadi untuk apa aku melakukannya sendiri"

"ah iya aku lupa kau tuan muda Malfoy yang manja"

"nah itu kau tau" seringai Draco "ah sudahlah aku suruh peri rumah membuatkannya untukku"

Draco baru saja hendak memanggil peri rumah, tetapi Hermione mencegahnya.

" kau ini , sudah buat sendiri , jangan menyuruh peri rumah"

" dasar idiot, aku sudah bilang aku tidak bisa"

" tapi kau tidak bisa menyuruh peri rumah begitu saja"

"kalau begitu kau saja yang buatkan untukku"

" tapi..." belum selesai Hermione menyelesaikan kata katanya, Draco sudah membuka mulutnya lagi untuk menyuruh peri rumah.

" ya sudah kalau kau tidak mau, aku akan menyuruh peri rumah"

"baik aku akan membuatkannya untuk mu" jawab Hermione pasrah. "bagus, gadis pintar

" Draco menyeringai puas atas negosiasi nya yang berjalan lancar dengan Hermione 'dasar bodoh' batin Draco.

"hei berang-berang buatkan aku sandwich , aku lapar"

"oh fuck you Malfoy" Hermione berteriak dari dapur. Draco menyeringai puas telah berhasil membuat Hermione kesal.

Hermione datang dari dapur membawa pesanan Draco dengan wajah ditekuk. " ini pesanan mu tuan muda Malfoy" desis

Hermione , "oh terimakasih kau baik " sindir Draco sambil meminum coklat panasnya.

"hemm Malfoy tadi aku sudah membaca buku dan bertanya pada Hagrid tentang unicorn, kita harus mendapatkannya di hutan terlarang, untuk praktek lusa"

"lalu?" Draco acuh tak acuh pada perkataan Hermione dan sukses membuat Hermione naik darah.

"lalu katamu? ya kita harus kesana untuk mendapatkan tanduknya dan membuatnya menjadi bubuk lalu praktek membuat ramuan sialan itu" Hermione benar benar kesal pada Draco, bagaimana bisa dia tidak perduli pada praktek ramuan mereka.

"kau saja sendiri, itu salah mu sendiri menumpahkan bubuk itu" Draco mengeluarkan argumennya untuk menentang Hermione

"itu semua karena kau membuatku kesal !"

" pokoknya aku tidak mau, besok libur, aku ingin beristirahat"

Draco lelah sekaligus kesal mendengar ocehan Hermione, dia bangkit dari sofanya dan segera memasuki kamarnya, meninggalkan Hermione yang masih mengomel.

"aku belum selesai bicara Malfoy, besok kau harus tetap ikut ke hutan terlarang!"

Hermione berteriak-teriak kesal, berharap sang Malfoy mendengarnya, ya walaupun tanpa harus berteriak Draco pasti sudah mendengarnya.

"kau akan ikut ke hutan terlarang Malfoy, kau harus bertanggung jawab, akan kupastikan itu" gumam Hermione sebelum masuk ke kamarnya, dan tidur, dia sudah benar benar lelah hari ini. Semoga kau beruntung besok Hermione.

A/N :

neisyamalfoy : makasih atas kritiknya, masih kecepetan gak alurnya di chap ini? #plak , ya semoga chap ini bisa menghibur kamu deh hehehe , mohon review kembali

driccha : kyaaa makasih dibilang keren hehe, ada dong bahkan masih panjang banget ceritanya hehehe , mohon review kembali XD

Hayamamiharu : terimakasih udah baca, ini udah update kok, haha maaf te lat, mohon review kembali XD

ochan malfoy : kyaaa makasih dibilang keren hehehe, maaf yak update nya telat XD ,ini udah seru belum? Semoga udah semoga udah hahaha, gak kok gak akan dibunuh,soalnya aku juga gak tega hehe. Makasih udah review ,mohon review kembali

Nb author : yey chap tiga datang haha ,agak sedikit telat updatenya hehe Semoga chap ini bisa memuasakan para reader . Untuk membangkitkan semangat saya sangat mengharap kan review dari readers, oh iya thanks buat temen **Toge-chan** yang baik hati udah mau bantu bikin nih ff.

**SO REVIEW PLEASE XD**


	4. Chapter 4

Hai nama gue mella, cukup panggil mella-chan #plak. Ini ff pertama gue yang gue harap bisa gue publish hahaha,pairing yang gue ambil ini dramione .

Hemm ini ceritanya tahun ketujuh sebelum perang harpot dkk di hogwarts,dumbledore belum mati dan dramione jadi kepala murid.

Kayaknya gue udah terlalu banyak ngomong, so lets go to the story.

Disclaimer : harry potter punya tante JK Rowling ,saya cuma pinjem karakter nya

Warning : cerita gaje,EYD ancur ,dont like dont read,summary gak mutu, kata-kata kasar, disini masih rate T XD

Summary : hermione dan draco menjadi ketua murid, bagaimana kehidupan mereka,apakah mereka bisa saling menghargai kehadiran masing-masing?

**Sadness of love**

Angin pagi berhembus pelan, seakan tak ingin cepat pergi untuk memberikan hawa dingin yang menusuk tulang. Membuat manusia enggan untuk keluar dari selimutnya. Begitu pula dengan Draco yang memilih untuk tetap didalam selimut hangatnya. Tunggu hangat? tidak Draco bahkan tidak merasakan kehangatan dari selimutnya, bukankah selimutnya selimut mahal? tapi kenapa tidak hangat.

Perlahan Draco membuka matanya, hal pertama yang ia lihat adalah jendela kamarnya yang terbuka lebar dan kedua adalah kepala berambut coklat.

'tunggu jendela ku terbuka? sepertinya aku sudah menutupnya semalam, siapa orang yg berambut coklat itu? rambut coklat? rambut coklat?'

"oh shit granger, apa yang kau lakukan dikamarku?" Draco melompat dari kasurnya setelah sadar dari pikirannya. "well, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan mu kalau kita akan ke hutan terlarang hari ini" Hermione berusaha untuk tidak gugup menghadapi Draco, ya wajar saja Hermione gugup, saat ini Draco hanya mengenakan celana panjang hijaunya sedangkan bagian atasnya bertelanjang dada.

"aku sudah bilang aku tidak mau"

"dan aku juga sudah mengatakannya bahwa aku akan menyeretmu bagaimana pun caranya"

wajah Hermione semakin memerah saat Draco semakin dekat dengannya, Draco yang menyadari perubahan warna Hermione, terlintas pikiran jahil di otak Draco , Draco semakin mendekatkan dirinya ke arah Hermione, bahkan dia mengurung tubuh Hermione dengan tanggannya, "memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan untuk menyeretku? dasar penyusup"

'apa yang bisa kulakukan untuk menyeret Malfoy?' Hermione bertanya dalam hati , jujur dia belum memikirkan caranya. "hemm aku akan mengadukan mu tidak mau bekerja sama , pada Prof. Slughorn"

"silahkan" , great jawaban Draco harus membuat Hermione berfikir ulang argumen apa yang dapat membuat Draco mau ikut dengannya. Tapi kondisi seperti ini membuat Hermione sulit berfikir, wajah mereka terlalu dekat, membuat Hermione harus mengontrol detak jantungnya sedemikian rupa.

"bisakah kau menjauh dariku Malfoy? dan tidakkah kau perduli dengan nilai mu sendiri" Hermione berusaha mendorong Malfoy, tapi sia sia saja Malfoy tidak bergeser sedikitpun, "sebegitu inginnya kah kau mendapatkan nilai itu Granger, baik aku mau mencari tanduk itu jika kau mau melakukan syarat dari ku".

Hermione mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar perkataan Draco, entah apa yang direncanakan Draco tapi ia yakin apapun itu pasti merugikan dirinya, tapi ini semua demi nilainya, Hermione tidak mau nilai jelek hanya karena Malfoy.

"Baiklah" Draco menyeringai penuh kemenangan mendengar jawaban pasrah Hermione , Draco yakin ide gilanya ini membuat Hermione berhenti memaksanya , dan dia bisa menghabiskan harinya dengan bersantai.

"cium aku Granger" bisik Draco di telinga Hermione yang sukses membuat Hermione merinding sekaligus terkejut mendengarnya. Ini gila benar benar gila, yang benar saja mencium Malfoy? mungkin Hermione lebih memilih mencium troll dibanding harus mencium Malfoy.

"KAU GILA MALFOY! AKU TIDAK MAU"

"kalau begitu selamat mencari tanduk itu sendiri Granger" Draco tersenyum senang karena dugaannya tepat, Draco melepaskan Hermione dan hendak menyuruh Hermione pergi, sebelum tangannya ditarik dan..

**Chhupp**

Hermione mencium bibirnya, Draco membelalakan matanya melihat tindakan nekat

Hermione, seakan ingin menghukum Hermione yang telah menyusup ke dalam kamarnya, Draco tidak mengizinkan Hermione menyudahi ciumannya.

Draco terus menekan kepala Hermione untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka, tidak perduli erangan protes dari Hermione. Bahkan Draco mulai memaksakan mulut Hermione untuk memberikan jalur untuk lidahnya.

"lepp ...assshh" Hermione mengerang ditengah ciuman mereka, tapi bukannya melepaskan Hermione, Draco malah menggunakan kesempatan itu untuk menerobos masuk kedalam rongga mulut Hermione, mengobrak-abrik mulut Hermione dengan lidahnya, mengecap segala rasa yang ada, mengabsen gigi rapih Hermione, bertukar saliva bahkan mengajak lidah Hermione bertarung.

Berciuman selama sepuluh menit membuat mereka memerlukan oksigen segera, dan akhirnya Draco pun melepaskan ciumannya. Hermione segera menghirup oksigen sebanyak-banyaknya, dada Hermione naik turun karena kekurangan oksigen, dan yang parahnya wajah Hermione merah seperti udang rebus entah karena kesal ataupun malu.

"sialan kau ferret! kau mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan, kau harus membayar janjimu tadi" Hermione mencak mencak kesal terhadap kelakuan Malfoy.

"cih percaya diri sekali kau, itu hukuman karena kau menyusup ke kamarku, iya aku ingat, dasar jalang"

Rasanya Hermione ingin merobek mulut Draco yang mengatainya jalang, tapi Hermione mengurungkan niatnya "kutunggu satu jam lagi" ucap Hermione sebelum membanting pintu kamar Draco."Manis, seperti vanilla" seringai Draco sambil menyentuh bibirnya.

Hermione membanting tubuhnya dikasur

sambil mengacak-acak rambutnya frustasi. "Aarrrgghh apa yang kupikirkan, dasar bodoh kenapa aku mau melakukannya, arghh itu ciuman pertamaku"

Hermione tambah histeris ketika mengingat itu ciuman pertamanya, dia mengusap kasar bibirnya seakan ingin menghilangkan jejak bibir Draco, dan saat itu juga Hermione mengingat sensasi basah dan hangat bibir Draco membuat wajahnya memerah kembali, tapi Hermione langsung mengenyahkan ingatan itu. "Tidak kau tidak boleh mengingatnya Mione, kau harus fokus pada nilai ramuan mu, semangat" ucap Hermione menyemangati dirinya sendiri.

Draco sudah siap dengan mantel nya yang hangat, cuaca sangat ekstrim membuatnya harus memakai pakaian tebal. Dia mengetukkan jarinya bosan menunggu Hermione yang belum keluar juga dari kamarnya.

"Apakah si Granger itu ngambek? ya baguslah jadi tidak usah ke hutan terlarang" pikirnya, seakan panjang umur Hermione keluar dari kamarnya, dia menatap kesal Draco, mungkin efek dari ciuman konyol tadi.

"kau lama berang-berang" Draco mendesis kesal kepada Hermione "firebolt" , Hermione terkejut mendengar Draco memanggil sapu terbangnya, "jangan katakan kita naik sapu terbang" Hermione panik melihat Draco sudah memegang sapu terbangnya.

"lalu kau pikir kita naik apa hah?"

"lebih baik kita berjalan kaki saja"

"yang benar saja , aku tidak mau"

"dasar manja"

"katakan saja Granger kau takut terbang kan?" Draco menyeringai puas saat melihat wajah pucat Hermione , "tidak, naik sapu terbang terlalu beresiko" Hermione memulai argumentasi nya untuk menutupi rasa gugupnya " jika kita naik sapu terbangmu, kita akan terlihat oleh para penjaga sedangkan jika berjalan kaki, aku rasa kita tidak akan ketahuan , lagipula aku tau jalan rahasia untuk keluar dari Hogwarts". Draco tampak memikirkan tawaran Hermione, sebenarnya benar juga apa yang dikatakannya, mereka bisa terlihat jika naik sapu terbang.

" ya ya baiklah Granger kau menang, ternyata kau berbakat yah jadi seorang penyusup" rasanya ingin sekali Hermione merobek mulut kurang ajar Draco , tapi Hermione berusaha mengabaikannya.

'sabar mione sabar, jangan habiskan energimu hanya untuk meladeni ferret busuk itu' Hermione membatin menahan emosinya, sedangkan Draco masih tetap tersenyum sinis.

"Terserah kau sajalah, ayo jalan" perintah Hermione, untuk sekali seumur hidup ini pertama kalinya Draco menuruti perintah Granger dan itu membuatnya kesal

'ini untuk yang pertama dan terakhir kalinya aku diperintah darah lumpur' rutuk Draco kesal.

Perjalanan mereka bisa dibilang cukup lancar, tidak ada satu pun orang yang menemukan mereka sedang mengendap endap keluar dari Hogwarts. Hermione benar-benar hafal jalan rahasia di Hogwarts, membuat Draco semakin yakin bahwa Hermione berbakat menjadi penyusup.

"Granger kau ini lama sekali seperti siput" Draco berdecak kesal melihat Hermione yang tertinggal jauh dibelakangnya, Hermione mendengus mendengar bentakan Draco

'dia kan laki-laki tentu saja berbeda stamina' gerutu Hermione dalam hati. Sudah dua jam mereka berjalan dab Draco rasa tempat ini sudah cukup jauh didalam hutan.

"hai Granger apakah kita sudah sampai? kurasa ini sudah berada di tengah hutan"

Hermione mengamati hutan sekelilingnya benar juga mereka susah berada di tengah hutan "ya kurasa sepertinya kita sudah sampai"

"baguslah kau taruh sana rumput bulannya"

"baiklah TUAN DRACO" Hermione mengambil rumput bulan dengan menggerutu tidak jelas "dasar ferret albino bodoh idiot menyebalkan dia pikir aku pembantunya apa, sialan"

"aku mendengar mu Granger" teriak Draco dari tempatnya, Hermione semakin mendengus melihat kelakuan Draco

"fuck you Malfoy!" Hermione akhirnya mengeluarkan emosinya yang sudah dia tahan dari pagi, selesai menata umpan rumput bulan Hermione menghampiri kembali Draco yang tengah bersantai dibawah pohon.

"aku sudah menaruh rumput bulan sebagai umpannya, kita tinggal menunggu unicorn datang dan ambil tanduknya lalu perbaiki kembali tanduk baru untuknya" jelas Hermione panjang lebar, Draco hanya menguap mendengar penjelasan membosankan dari Hermione , "kau dengar tidak sih Malfoy?" emosi Hermione kembali tersulut saat Draco tidak mendengarkan penjelasannya, tidak bisakah sekali saja Draco perduli pada sesuatu? 'berpatner dengan Malfoy memang sangat melelahkan'

"aku sudah tahu Miss-Know-it-all, otakku tidak sebodoh weasley ataupun si kepala codet"

"mereka punya nama , tidak bisakah kau sebut namanya? Malfoy!"

"cih terserah aku"

"arghhh kau menyebalkan ferret!"

Draco menyeringai melihat Hermione frustasi, 'hiburan' batin Draco, ya bukankah kekesalan Hermione adalah hiburan untuknya? maka dari itu Draco senang melakukanya.

Hening..

untuk pertama kalinya mereka saling terdiam, tidak ada perang ejekan ataupun pertengkaran. Hermione terlalu lelah untuk bicara sedangkan Draco sedang berusaha untuk memejamkan matanya, walaupun dia sama sekali tidak bisa tidur tenang karena sang partner terus menggelutukkan giginya menggigil.

"shit Granger

bisakah gigi besar mu itu berhenti bergeletuk? aku ingin tidur"

"tidakkah kau rasa disini dingin Malfoy? wajar kalau aku mengigil"

"itu urusan mu, salah sendiri hanya pakai jaket tipis

,dasar bodoh , ini pakai syalku agar kau berhenti menggigil" Draco melepaskan syal hijau-perak yang dikenakannya dan menyodorkannya pada Hermione , tapi Hermione hanya diam tidak mengambil syal itu, dia malah menatap Draco heran, 'benarkah itu Malfoy? dia menolongku? yang benar saja? apa dia baik-baik saja? oh merlin bisakah ini kusebut keajaiban?' pikiran Hermione dipenuhi oleh berbagai macam tanda tanya, seorang Malfoy angkuh menyodorkan syalnya untuk darah lumpur oh itu keajaiban.

Mengerti tatapan heran dari Hermione , Draco merutuki dirinya sendiri yang bertindak refleks seperti tadi, "mau tidak? jangan salah paham, aku hanya tidak ingin mendengar suara gemelutukkan gigi besarmu itu, mengganggu tidurku" dengan lancar Draco mengelak dari tatapan aneh Hermione , 'cih ternyata Malfoy hanya memikirkan dirinya sendiri' batin Hermione.

"lalu kau bagaimana?"

"aku lebih tahan dingin, tenang saja"

"ah iya aku lupa, kau kan manusia es"

"berisik, sudah pakai saja sebelum aku memakainya untuk mengikat mulutmu ang berisik itu"

Hermione mengambil syal slytherin dan langsung memakainya, dia benar-benar merasa aneh memakai syal slytherin, asrama yang selalu jadi musuh bebuyutan gryfindor asramanya sendiri.

"apakah aku terlihat seperti slytherin? ah semoga tidak" Hermione langsung mengenyahkan pikiran itu, dia tidak mau seperti para slytherin.

satu jam menunggu membuat Hermione bosan, selama itu juga tidak ada unicorn yang menghampiri rumput bulannya.

"oh merlin datangkanlah unicorn untuk ku" ucap Hermione sambil mengumpat, dan jangan tanyakan dengan keadaan Draco. Dia sudah tertidur nyenyak di pangkuan Hermione, ajaib bukan? ya begitulah sang Malfoy tertidur dan tiba-tiba jatuh kepangkuan Hermione. Dan sialnya Hermione tidak bisa menolak, pertama dia merasa kasihan untuk membangunkan Draco dan yang kedua Hermione dapat leluasa memandangi wajah Draco. Entahlah sejak Draco jatuh tertidur dipangkuannya, menatap wajah Draco menjadi kegiatan selingan Hermione selain menunggu unicorn.

"Wajah lancip, rambut pirang platina, rahang tegas, kulit pucat, irish biru, hidung mancung, ya perpaduan yang sempurna andai saja sifatnya tidak menyebalkan,mungkin aku masih menyukainya" tanpa sadar tangan Hermione mengelus rambut Draco.

Pikirannya melayang waktu pertama kali bertemu dengan Draco sewaktu kelas satu, ya Draco adalah cinta pertamanya yang sekarang menjelma menjadi musuh besarnya dan rasa bencinya pada Malfoy telah mengalahkan rasa sukanya, membuat Hermione yakin dia tidak akan jatuh cinta lagi pada Malfoy. Tapi bukankah cinta dan benci hanya dibatasi oleh benang yang sangat tipis? entahlah Hermione terlalu lelah dan enggan untuk memikirkannya. Rasa lelah dan kantuk mulai menyerang Hermione, hingga akhirnya dia pun ikut tertidur diatas perut Draco. Dua musuh bebuyutan kini tengah tertidur bersama di tengah hutan,benar benar keajaiban. Hari ini terlalu banyak keajaiban untuk mereka.

**A/N :**

Driccha : wah terimakasih udah menghayati fic ini, gimana chap 4 nya? Bisa terbawa juga gak suasananya? Hehe review lagi yah XD

Megu Takuma : gpp kok telat review nya asal kali ini review lagi yah hehehe XD

Ochan Malfoy : yey akhirnya setelah saya mikir keras cara bujuk Draco biar mau ikut Hermione,maka beginilah jadinya hehehe, iya aku suka kalau mereka berantem terus, lucu hehe, semoga chapter ini bisa memuaskan kamu, review lagi yah XD

Nb author : yey chap empat datang haha ,agak sedikit telat updatenya hehe .Di chap ini saya banyak ngarang bebas ,apalagi tentang rumput bulannya huaaa gomenn kalau chap ini jelek, dan sepertinya minggu depan saya gak bisa update chap 5 soalnya UAS T_T. Semoga chap ini bisa memuasakan para reader, dan jangan capek buat baca cerita saya ya XD . Untuk membangkitkan semangat saya sangat mengharap kan review dari readers, oh iya thanks buat temen **Toge-chan** yang baik hati udah mau bantu bikin nih ff.

** SO REVIEW PLEASE XD**


	5. Chapter 5

Hai nama gue mella, cukup panggil mella-chan #plak. Ini ff pertama gue yang gue harap bisa gue publish hahaha,pairing yang gue ambil ini dramione .

Hemm ini ceritanya tahun ketujuh sebelum perang harpot dkk di hogwarts,dumbledore belum mati dan dramione jadi kepala murid.

Kayaknya gue udah terlalu banyak ngomong, so lets go to the story.

Disclaimer : harry potter punya tante JK Rowling ,saya cuma pinjem karakter nya

Warning : cerita gaje,EYD ancur ,dont like dont read,summary gak mutu, kata-kata kasar, disini masih rate T XD

Summary : hermione dan draco menjadi ketua murid, bagaimana kehidupan mereka,apakah mereka bisa saling menghargai kehadiran masing-masing?

**Sadness of love**

Udara semakin dingin menyapu kulit membuat Draco merapatkan mantelnya. Matahari mulai malu-malu meninggalkan peraduannya, tapi tidak bagi pasangan **ajaib **kita, mereka sama sekali tidak beranjak dari posisinya, sepertinya mereka nyaman dengan posisinya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlangsung lama, Draco mulai membuka matanya perlahan.

"cantik" kata pertama yang diucapkan Draco melihat sosok yang ada diatas perutnya.

'apakah dia seorang peri cantik?' Draco terus memperhatikkan sosok itu, perlahan Draco mengangkat tanggannya ke arah wajah sosok itu, mengusap kepalanya, menyingkirkan anak rambut di wajahnya, menyusuri garis wajahnya.

Draco terus melakukannya dengan perlahan seakan takut membangunkannya.

Wajahnya, hidungnya, kelopak matanya, bibirnya begitu familiar bagi Draco.

Draco mengelus bibir merah gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya, 'apakah aku pernah menyentuh bibir itu? rasanya begitu familiar'

Draco masih setia memandangi sosok itu, hingga ia tersadar rambut coklat itu, bibir itu, wangi itu milik seseorang yang sangat ia kenal. "Granger" Draco menggumam kecil, tangannya langsung mengepal dan menjauh dari kepala Hermione.

'shit apa yang baru saja aku lakukan? aku baru saja terpesona oleh mudblood, ini gila, ini tak boleh terjadi, secantik apapun dia , dia tetap mudblood kotor yang harus dimusnahkan' umpat Draco.

"hei berang-berang bangun, kau pikir kau tidak berat"

Hermione mengulatkan badannya mendengar bentakan Draco. "sudah sore ya?" ucap Hermione lemas, sepertinya nyawanya belum berkumpul sepenuhnya, "kau pikir ini pagi? tentu saja sore bodoh"

Hermione mendengus kesal mendengar jawaban Draco, dia kan hanya bertanya, tidak perlu sesinis itu, tiba tiba Hermione teringat sesuatu "unicorn, bagaimana dengan unicorn nya? oh merlin aku ketiduran!" seketika Hermione panik, mereka tidak mendapatkan unicorn, lalu bagaimana dengan ujian mereka besok.

"tidak ada tanda-tanda unicorn" jawab Draco kalem seakan ini bukanlah hal penting.

"ini semua salah mu Malfoy, gara gara kau kita jadi kehilangan unicorn !"

"itu kesalahanmu, siapa suruh kau ketiduran !"

"aku tidak akan ketiduran kalau kau tidak tertidur di pangkuanku ferret"

"..."

Hening, mereka saling terdiam setelah Hermione keceplosan mengatakan hal itu, mereka memalingkan wajah mereka yang memerah malu tentang kejadian tadi, jika penduduk Hogwarts tahu sang pangeran slytherin tidur dipangkuan putri gryfindor sudah dipastikan akan menjadi hot news di Hogwarts.

"Ini sudah mulai malam, aku mau kembali saja ke Hogwarts, jika kau ingin mencari unicorn, cari saja sendiri" Draco bangkit dari duduknya dan meninggalkan Hermione yang masih diam tidak bergeming dari tempatnya.

Hermione menatap punggung Draco yang semakin menjauh, Hermione berusaha berdiri tapi tidak bisa, kakinya kebas mungkin karena terlalu lama dijadikan bantal oleh Draco.

"Oh shit aku tidak bisa bangun, kakiku kebas" Hermione berusaha untuk berdiri tapi tetap tidak bisa, langit sudah bertambah gelap, Hermione terduduk kembali dibawah pohon, sekarang tinggallah dia sendiri di hutan gelap ini, Draco sudah pergi entah dimana, dia sama sekali tidak menunggu Hermione, bahkan menoleh kebelakang saja tidak. Untuk pertama kali dalam hidupnya, Hermione berharap Draco ada bersamanya saat ini, bukan apa-apa hanya saja sendirian di tengah hutan pada malam hari dengan kaki kebas dan mungkin saja banyak makhluk hutan yang akan menjadikannya mangsa, sangat menyedihkan bukan? Hermione hanya punya tongkat sebagai pelindungnya, Hermione merutuki betapa sial dirinya hari ini.

"Ferret sialan gara gara dia kaki ku kebas, aku kehilangan unicorn, dasar tidak punya hati meninggalkan ku sendiri, hiks hiks hiks, aku membencinya , aku membenci mu ferret" Hermione berteriak kencang saat merutuki Draco, dia tidak perduli makhluk yang mungkin akan terganggu dengan teriakannya.

Hermione menenggelamkan wajahnya di kedua tangannya mencoba untuk meredam tangisnya yang pecah. Hermione benar-benar membutuhkan menangis sekarang untuk menenangkan hatinya.

"Sudah selesai menangisnya?"

tangis Hermione berhenti mendengar suara dingin itu, dia mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat orang itu. "Draco?" gumam Hermione, dia kembali? bukankah tadi dia tidak perduli dengannya? lalu kenapa dia kembali?.

Draco berjalan mendekat kearah Hermione, dia men

yenderkan tubuhnya di pohon dan melipat kedua tangannya di dada.

"Bukan, aku si bodoh berambut merah yang meminum ramuan pollyjuss dari rambut Draco"

"cih terserah kau, untuk apa kau kesini?"

"seharusnya kau berterima kasih aku kembali kepadamu, karena aku masih punya rasa kasihan terhadap mudblood sepertimu"

**Degg...**

kata itu lagi, kata-kata yang selalu membuat hati Hermione sakit, dia tidak akan pernah terima dipanggil seperti itu. Hermione menyentuh dadanya, terasa sesak disana, tanpa terasa bulir-bulir air mata turun kembali dari mata indah Hermione.

"cih dasar cengeng"

"..."

"ayo bangun, kita harus segera kembali ke Hogwarts"

tiba-tiba Draco berjongkok di hadapan Hermione dan tentu saja itu membuat Hermione bingung, sadar Hermione tidak meresponnya, Draco merasa kesal.

"Jangan diam saja seperti orang bodoh, kau mau pulang ke Hogwarts tidak? cepat naik ke punggungku"

'naik ke punggungnya? itu berarti aku akan digendongnya, hell no' batin Hermione.

"Aku tidak mau"

"cih terserah kau kalau begitu, aku tidak akan membantu lagi"

Draco hendak berdiri meninggalkan Hermione sebelum suara Hermione menghentikan Draco.

"tu.. tunggu Malfoy" panggil Hermione malu-malu, untuk kali ini saja dia menjatuhkan gengsinya di hadapan Draco.

"Apa?" jawab Draco sinis , 'cepat sekali dia berubah pikirannya' batin Draco.

"Hemmm aa...ku a..a..kuu"

"sudah cepat naik kepunggung ku, lalu kita berapparate hingga ke depan gerbang Hogwarts"

Perintah Draco yang terlihat tidak sabar dengan Hermione. Hermione pun mengikuti perintah Draco, Hermione langsung mengeratkan pelukannya di bahu Draco saat Draco langsung berapparate tanpa memberitahu dirinya.

"Dasar ferret bodoh , kenapa tidak bilang mau berapparate, aku kan belum siap" Hermione mengoceh ketika mereka sampai di depan gerbang

"berisik, tutup mulutmu nanti kita ketahuan penjaga" ujar Draco sinis, bagaimana pun dia tidak mau kena hukuman dari Dumbledore karena keluar dari Hogwarts apalagi ini sudah malam. Dan salahkan juga Dumbledore yang melarang apparate di Hogwarts sehingga dirinya harus bersusah payah menggendong Hermione. Ya kalian bayangkan saja Draco harus menggendong Hermione sampai ke kamar mereka dengan jarak yang jauh, belum lagi harus mendengar ocehan Hermione sepanjang jalan cukup membuat Draco geram. Tapi Draco mencoba bersabar, bagaimanapun kaki Hermione kebas karena dirinya, anggap saja ini pertanggung jawaban dari Draco.

"Hei Draco"

"apa lagi? tidak bisakah kau diam"

"tadi kau kenapa kembali lagi padaku?"

"aku hanya tidak mau terkena omelan Mrs. Mcgonnagal karena meninggalkan murid bergigi besarnya sendirian di hutan terlarang"

Draco menjawab sekenanya, tidak mungkin dia mengatakan 'ini bentuk pertanggung jawabanku padamu' cih bukan tipikal Malfoy sekali. Hermione memukul bahu Draco setelah mendengar perkataan Draco hingga tubuh Draco oleng.

"Hei diam, nanti kita jatuh! kau pikir kau tidak berat? dasar berang-berang"

"berhenti mengatai ku ferret albino"

Hermione memukul bahu Draco lagi , membuat Draco nyaris terjatuh kali ini. Hermione menutup matanya dan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Draco, dia mengira akan jatuh tapi ternyata bukannya mendengar suara jatuh, Hermione malah mendengar tawa Draco. "Hahaha kau kenapa Granger? takut jatuh eh? seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu tadi, kau ketakutan sampai memelukku erat sekali"

Hermione baru tersadar dia masih memeluk Draco, Hermione segera mengendurkan pelukannya di bahu Draco. "Diam kau ferret" Hermione menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memanas menahan malu di bahu Draco, sehingga dia bisa mencium wangi susu bercampur mint khas Draco. 'Ternyata si ferret wangi juga' pikir Hermione, wangi Draco begitu menenangkan bagi Hermione , lama kelamaan kesadarannya mulai turun.

"punggung mu lebar juga ya? wangi mu membuatku mengantuk"

Draco mengangkat alisnya heran mendengar pernyataan Hermione. "Jangan bilang kau mulai menyukai ku?"

"..."

Kesal diacuhkan oleh Hermione, Draco hendak megeluarkan ejekan untuk Hermione. Draco tidak suka diacuhkan apalagi oleh mudblood seperti Granger, tapi saat Draco hendak mengeluarkan ejekannya dia menelannya kembali ke kerongkongngannya saat melihat Hermione tertidur pulas di bahunya ya walaupun sedikit mengigau tentang unicorn.

"Jadi daritadi dia mengigau? dasar cewek aneh menyusahkan saja" entah sadar atau tidak ini pertama kalinya Draco tersenyum karena ulah Hermione, bukan senyum sinis ataupun seringaian yang biasa ia tunjukan, tapi segaris senyum tulus yang sangat tipis menghiasi wajahnya.

Sinar matahari pagi mulai masuk ke kamar Hermione, membuat Hermione terbangun dari tidurnya.

"Jam berapa sekarang?" Hermione mengulatkan badannya sambil melirik jam wekernya. "Oh shitt aku telat" Hermione melompat dari kasurnya menuju kamar mandi dan segera turun ke aula.

Sesampainya di aula Hermione langsung berlari kearah teman-temannya.

"hai guys" sapa Hermione singkat pada teman-temannya, "oh hai mione, kau kemana saja kemarin kami mencarimu"

Hermione menghentikan acara sarapannya ketika mendengar Harry bertanya padanya. Hermione menelan ludahnya , apa yang harus dia katakan , tidak mungkinkan untuk menceritakan kegiatannya kemarin bersama Draco.

"Seharian kemarin aku berada di perpustakaan"

"benarkah? kemarin aku dan Harry mencarimu kesana tapi kau tidak ada"

"aku berada disana, mungkin saja kalian tidak melihatku"

"ya mungkin saja Mione benar Ron"

Hermione menghela nafas lega, akhirnya Harry dan Ron percaya juga padanya. Hermione menyapukan matanya ke barisan Slytherin tapi dia tak juga melihat sosok rambut platina itu, pasalnya dari pagi Hermione tak melihat batang hidung Draco. 'Cih untuk apa aku mencarinya, aku tidak perduli dengannya' Hermione mulai membatin di dalam hati. "Ah aku ada pelajaran , sampai bertemu nanti di kelas , good luck untuk latihan quidditch kalian guys" Hermione langsung beranjak dari bangkunya sebelum kedua sahabatnya itu bertanya tentang kegiatannya kemarin.

Sepanjang pelajaran Hermione tidak bisa fokus terhadap materi yang diberikan guru bertubuh gempal itu , pikiran Hermione dipenuhi oleh Draco dan ujian ramuan mereka nanti, secara kemarin mereka gagal mendapatkan bubuk unicorn dan pagi ini dia sama sekali tidak melihat Draco. Well itu bukan berarti Hermione merindukan Draco, hanya saja kalau Draco tidak ada bagaimana dengan ujian mereka.

"Hermione kau baik-baik saja?" panggilan Luna menyadarkan Hermione.

"ah aku baik-baik saja"

"dari tadi kau melamun saja"

"ayolah lun aku baik-baik saja"

"ya baiklah"

Akhirnya Luna menyerah untuk menanyai keadaan Hermione, dia tahu bahwa temannya yang satu itu bukan tipe orang yang senang menceritakan masalahnya. Lebih baik dia memperhatikkan materi yang diberikan .

Para murid berangsur-angsur keluar meninggalkan kelas yang baru saja selesai. Tapi tidak dengan Draco , memintanya untuk tetap di kelas entah apa yang akan dibicarakannya tapi Draco yakin ini hal yang membosankan.

"apa yang ingin kau bicarakan dengan ku?"

Snape menghela nafas panjang mendengar nada tidak sopan Draco , mungkin jika itu orang lain

dia akan memberikannya detensi , tapi ini Draco murid yang dilindunginya, murid kebanggaannya dan murid kesayangannya jadi dia tidak akan melakukannya , tidak adil bukan? ya tapi itulah faktanya. "Bagaimana nilai - nilai mu?" tanya Snape dengan nada dingin andalannya, sedangkan Draco hanya mendengus mendengarnya " tidak perlu berbasa-basi denganku, aku tahu bukan itu yang ingin kau bicarakan"

"apakah kau sudah mengusai mantra yang kuajari?" tanya Snape to the point, rasanya percuma berbasa-basi dengan Malfoy. Rahang Draco mengeras mendengar pertanyaan Snape, sejujurnya dia belum menguasai mantra itu, terakhir dia mencoba mantra itu Draco pingsan seharian penuh. Dia belum siap dengan mantra itu, dia belum siap membunuh dengan mantra itu. 'Pengecut aku pengecut, aku menyedihkan' kata-kata itu berputar di dalam otak Draco. Snape terus memperhatikkan perubahan mimik Draco, sepertinya dia sudah tahu jawabannya tanpa Draco menjawabnya. "Aku sudah tahu jawabannya, aku tak akan memaksamu untuk cepat menguasai mantra itu, aku tahu suatu saat kau bisa, ayo kuantar kau ke kelas "

Draco terkejut mendengar perkataan Snape 'dia tak memaksaku?' pikir Draco. Ternyata Snape berbeda dengan ayahnya yang selalu menuntut sesuatu dari Draco, menuntutnya menjadi Malfoy sempurna membuat Draco tertekan, tapi Snape tidak. Snape tidak menuntut dan menekannya, tapi Snape memberinya kepercayaan "terimakasih "

gumam Draco sangat pelan, bahkan mungkin Snape tidak bisa mendengarnya.

Sudah sepuluh menit sejak pelajaran dimulai tapi Draco belum muncul juga, tentu saja hal ini membuat Hermione panik. "Mione kau kenapa? dari pelajaran kau aneh" bisik Luna yang jengah melihat tingkah Hermione, "tenang saja Malfoy pasti akan datang" kali ini Lavender yang angkat bicara dan dibalas dengan tatapan 'tahu dari mana kau' dari Hermione.

Terdengar suara ketukkan dari luar pintu kelas, setelah menyuruh anak-anak diam segera membukakan pintu kelas.

"Maaf menganggu pelajaran anda Professor, aku hanya ingin mengatakan bahwa Draco tadi bersamaku, sehingga telat mengikuti kelas anda aku harap anda memakluminya"

"baiklah, karena tadi bersamamu aku mengizinkannya untuk ikut pelajaranku"

"baiklah terimakasih" selesai dengan urusannya Snape segera pergi dari sana sedangkan Draco segera duduk di bangkunya.

"Ujian akan segera dimulai, siapkan bahan-bahannya dan ingat ini tugas kelompok oleh karena itu kalian harus bekerja sama"

Hermione menghela nafas mendengar perkataan , bekerja sama dengan Draco adalah hal tersulit baginya setelah terbang. Lihat saja Draco dia tenang-tenang saja saat ujian akan dimulai sedangkan mereka tidak punya bubuk unicorn.

"Dan untuk kalian dan apa kalian punya bubuk unicorn? jika tidak lebih baik kalian keluar saja"

"hem well, sebenarnya kami..." belum sempat Hermione selesai bicara Draco sudah memotong perkataan Hermione.

"Tentu saja kami punya Sir" ucap Draco sambil menaruh bubuk unicornya di atas meja. "Bagus kalau begitu" ujar , sedangkan Hermione menatap ajaib Draco.

"Kau dapat dari mana?"

"Diagon Alley"

"jadi kau sudah mendapatkannya? kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"kau tidak bertanya"

"tapi kan bubuk itu sangat mahal, aku kira kau..."

Hermione menghentikan perkataannya setelah teringat betapa kaya rayanya Malfoy jadi tidak akan mungkinkan jika Draco tidak sanggup membelinya.

"Ah lupakan saja Malfoy"

"Cih dasar cewek aneh"

Draco dan Hermione mulai membuat ramuan mereka, selama pembuatan ramuan mereka tidak pernah akur. Ada saja yang mereka ributkan.

"Seharusnya kau campurkan daun mint itu terlebih dahulu Malfoy"

"aku sudah tahu, kau kira aku bodoh apa"

"cish dasar ferret menyebalkan" Hermione kembali melanjutkan tugasnya menimbang bahan-bahan dengan menggerutui Draco , sedangkan Draco hanya menyeringai melihat kekesalan Hermione terhadapnya.

"Baik waktu habis sekarang taruh ramuan kalian di meja ku" suara menghentikan kegiatan para murid, dengan langkah tidak rela Hermione menaruh ramuan yang menurutnya belum sempurna itu ke meja sang guru.

"Aku harap ramuan kita berhasil"

"tenang saja, ramuan itu dibuat oleh pangeran slytherin yang nilai ramuan nya mengalahkan Miss-Know-It-All" Hermione mendengus mendengar ucapan dari Draco sombong yang menjijikan itu, 'sial nilai ramuan ku memang kalah dengan ferret albino itu' batin Hermione.

masih berkutat untuk mengetes ramuan hasil para murid.

Selang lima belas menit akhirnya selesai.

"Aku akan membacakan nilai kalian" seketika kelas menjadi tegang , mereka harap-harap cemas dengan nilai mereka, kecuali Draco tentunya, tidak ada raut ketegangan dari wajahnya , berbeda dengan Hermione yang sedang meremas-remas ujung jubahnya. Bahkan mungkin Hermione tidak mendengar suara menyebutkan nilai murid lain.

"Dan untuk pasangan ketua murid kita"

Hermione seketika menegang ketika nama mereka disebut 'oh merlin bantu aku, jangan biarkan aku mendapat nilai yang rendah, mau ditaruh dimana mukaku nanti' Hermione berdoa dalam hati.

"Kalian mendapatkan nilai sempurna" Hermione meloncat kegirangan setelah menyebutkan nilai mereka, sedangkan Draco hanya memasang tampang bosan.

Saking senangnya Hermione tanpa sadar meloncat kearah Draco dan memeluknya. Seketika itu juga Draco dan seisi kelas terkejut. "Hei apa yang kau lakukan? lepaskan aku, sesak tahu" Draco berusaha melepaskan diri dari Hermione, dan Hermione yang baru sadar apa yang telah dilakukannya langsung menutup wajahnya menahan malu.

"Wah ternyata kalian serasi, selamat untuk nilai kalian

, kelas bubar" membubarkan kelas, para murid berangsur-angsur meninggalkan kelas, begitu pula dengan Draco dkk yang hendak keluar kelas sebelum Hermione berteriak di kelas.

"Hei ferret yang tadi itu kesalahan teknis" ucap Hermione sambil menahan malunya, dia tidak mau siapapun salah paham dengan kejadian tadi.

"Kalau kau mau memelukku nanti saja di kamar ketua murid, kau bisa memelukku sampai puas" goda Draco sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya ke arah Hermione dan langsung di sambut umpatan oleh Hermione.

"Tidak akan pernah Malfoy, jangan harap kau, dasar bodoh, albino, kau menyebalkan!"

Draco sama sekali tidak memperdulikan umpatan Hermione, dia terus berjalan keluar kelas bersama Blaise dan Theo sambil menertawakan kebodohan Hermione tadi.

'hahaha kena kau Granger' batin Draco, sepertinya Hermione harus waspada , atau dia akan sial kembali.

A/N :

Yiyituwi : huaaa maaf kesalahan saya T_T

Megu Takuma : makasih dibilang keren wkwkwk, jengjeng mereka gak dapet hehe. Review lagi ya XD

Driccha: hehe iya Draco kan seksi wkwk, makasih udah menghayati fic ini. Kak Riwa siapa? -_-a

Ochan malfoy : huaaa gimana Uas kamu?Sukseskah? Heheehe. Chap ini romance i berasa gak? Gak yah? Hiks . Review lagi ya XD

Dremloxys : aku usahain biar romancenya berasa lagi . Review lagi ya

Shizyldrew : Makasih dibilang keren, review lagi ya XD

Nb author : yey chap lima datang haha ,telat banget updatenya hehe . Chap ini saya lagi bener stuck ide jadi gomenn kalau chap ini jelek. Semoga chap ini bisa memuasakan para reader, dan jangan capek buat baca cerita saya ya XD . Untuk membangkitkan semangat saya sangat mengharap kan review dari readers, oh iya thanks buat temen Toge-chan yang baik hati udah mau bantu bikin nih ff.

SO REVIEW PLEASE XD


	6. Chapter 6

Hai nama saya mella, cukup panggil mella-chan #plak. Ini ff pertama saya yang kuharap bisa gue publish hahaha,pairing yang saya ambil ini dramione .

Hemm ini ceritanya tahun ketujuh sebelum perang harpot dkk di hogwarts, Dumbledore belum mati dan dramione jadi kepala murid. Setengah AU setengah canon (?)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya tante JK Rowling ,saya cuma pinjem karakter nya

Warning : cerita gaje,EYD ancur ,dont like dont read,ooc, summary gak mutu, kata-kata kasar, disini masih rate T XD

Summary : Hermione dan Draco menjadi ketua murid, bagaimana kehidupan mereka,apakah mereka bisa saling menghargai kehadiran masing-masing?

**Sadness of love**

Seberkas cahaya hijau menerjang centaurus yang tengah berlari kencang menghindari penyihir yang mengincarnya dari tadi, sekuat apapun ia berlari tapi sayang nasib baik tidak menghampirinya.

**"Avada kadarva" **seketika cahaya hijau itu menerjang centaurus malang itu lagi. Dalam hitungan persekian detik sudah dipastikan centaurus itu mati, wajahnya menggambarkan ketakutan yang sangat, bahkan tergambar jelas bahwa sang waktu tidak memberinya kesempatan untuk merasakan sakit ketika nyawa nya diambil paksa oleh salah satu mantra kutukan tak termaafkan.

**Tap...**

**Tap...**

**Tap...**

Derap langkah itu terus mendekat kearah bangkai centaurus yang tergeletak disana. Udara malam hutan terlarang yang dingin tak menyurutkan sosok itu untuk meninggalkan hutan terlarang. Sosok itu telah berdiri disamping bangkai centaurus, dia hanya diam memandangi hasil buruannya dengan pandangan dingin tak terartikan. Sesekali sosok itu menendang-nendang pelan tubuh centaurus itu. "Lumos" seketika cahaya keluar dari tongkatnya, memberikan sedikit penerangan disana, tapi walaupun begitu rambut pirang platina itu tetap terlihat kontras di gelapnya malam hutan terlarang.

"Malang" Draco bergumam kecil sebelum menjatuhkan diri di bawah pohon. "Lumos" sekali lagi cahaya temaram keluar dari tongkat Draco, ia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekitarnya. Ada setitik rasa bangga di dada Draco melihat hasil yang telah ia lakukan. 'Dua centaurus, tiga babi hutan dan dua wormtail, tidak terlalu buruk' batin Draco. Tapi rasa bangga itu sirna ketika Draco tahu apa yang dilakukannya belum cukup membuat ayah nya bangga. "Haha ayah pasti menertawaiku yg hanya mampu membunuh hewan-hewan tak berguna itu"

Draco menertawai dirinya sendiri , betapa bodohnya dia tidak bisa menjalani latihan yang ayanya berikan. **Lemah **kata-kata itu berputar terus di kepala Draco , 'Tidak aku tidak lemah, aku hanya tidak ingin menjadi pembunuh, aku tidak mau membunuh peri rumah hanya untuk latihan aku tidak mau' batin Draco bergejolak, dia tidak mau menjadi pembunuh tapi ayahnya terus menekannya.

**Kau lemah Draco , kau harus mehilangkan rasa belas** **kasihanmu ** **itu , matikan hatimu , di dunia ini tidak ada tempat untuk cinta dan mudblood , kau harus mengabdi untuknya. Dunia ini milik kita, milik para pureblood.**

Kata-kata ayahnya kembali terngiang di otak Draco , perkataan ayahnya benar, dia hanya perlu mematikan hatinya, maka semua akan terasa benar. 'Dunia ini milik kami para pureblood, dan kami berhak melakukan apapun , karena kami sang penguasa' Draco berusaha menguatkan ideologinya ke dalam otaknya , dia bangkit dan berjalan menuju bangkai-bangkai hewan tak berguna itu. Dengan satu lambaian tongkat Draco berhasil menghilangkan jejak perburuannya, "Selamat tinggal" Draco mengucapkan salam perpisahan untuk hutan terlarang, sekarang saatnya kembali ke Hogwarts, pasti si mudblood jalang itu sedang menunggunya, Draco menyeringai memikirkan hal itu.

Sudah hampir dua jam Hermione menunggu kehadiran Draco, tapi yang ditunggu malah tidak menunjukan batang hidungnya dari tadi. Hermione melirik jam dinding .

"Sudah pukul 11 malam, aku tidak akan menunggunya lagi"

Hilang sudah kesabaran Hermione , dia segera menyambar jubahnya, cuaca malam ini cukup dingin untuk bisa membuat Hermione menggigil.

'Aku akan patroli dengan ataupun tanpa ferret sialan itu' Hermione mengeram di dalam hati, dengan langkah kasar dia keluar asrama.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Hermione saat melihat Draco dengan santainya sedang menyenderkan tubuhnya di tembok.

"Kau lama sekali Granger"

Ucap Draco cuek lalu berjalan meninggalkan Hermione yang masih mengumpati dirinya.

"Kau dari mana?" akhirnya Hermione membuka mulutnya untuk bertanya pada Draco setelah dari beberapa menit yang lalu ia tahan. Sebenarnya Hermione tidak perduli kemana Draco tadi pergi hanya saja dia ingin tahu apa yang membuat Draco telat dan membiarkannya menunggu seperti tadi.

"Bukan urusanmu"

Draco tidak memperdulikan perkataan Hermione bahkan menoleh saja tidak , dia terlalu lelah untuk mendengarkan ocehan Hermione.

"Kau bilang bukan urusanku? yang benar saja, kau membuatku menunggu hampir dua jam jadi itu urusanku" emosi Hermione benar-benar tidak bisa ditahan lagi, makhluk dihadapannya ini selalu menyulut emosi nya.

"oh shut up mudblood, aku sedang tidak ingin adu mulut dengan mu, jadi tutup mulutmu"

"Dasar bedebah sudah kukatakan berapa kali jangan panggil seperti itu" wajah Hermione benar-benar merah terlihat sekali dia menahan amarahnya.

"Kalau begitu tutup mulutmu bodoh, aku lelah mendengar ocehan mu itu!"

Draco membentak Hermione dengan suara yang sangat besar membuat Hermione sedikit mundur tapi bukan berarti Hermione takut, itu tak ada dalam kamusnya.

"Haha kau lelah? lelah habis berkelahi atau lelah habis bercinta dengan para wanita jalang itu?" Hermione memincingkan matanya meneliti penampilan Draco. Well jika dilihat penampilan Draco sangat kacau, rambutnya acak-acakan tidak karuan, kemeja putihnya sudah kusut penuh noda,dua kancingnya sudah terbuka dan keluar dari celananya, dasinya sudah tidak terpasang dengan sempurna, jubahnya entah dimana dan parahnya lengan dan wajah Draco terdapat beberapa memar.

'Apa yang sudah dilakukannya?' pikir Hermione.

"Jangan seenaknya menilaiku Granger"

suara Draco berhasil menarik kembali kesadaran Hermione dari lamunannya tentang Draco. Sepertinya Hermione berhasil memencet tombol amarah Draco, tiba-tiba Draco berbalik dan mendorong tubuh Hermione ke tembok dengan keras lalu mengurungnya dengan kedua tangannya.

"Aww"

Hermione mengaduh saat kepala dan punggungnya terhempas ke tembok. Dilihatnya wajah Draco yang hanya beberapa cm dari wajahnya, Draco sangat terlihat kesal, matanya menggambarkan kebencian yang sangat besar untuk Hermione, membuatnya sedikit bergidik.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" akhirnya Hermione berhasil membuka suaranya. **Brukkk **dengan reflek Hermione memejamkan matanya saat Draco menonjok tembok persis di samping kepala Hermione dengan sangat keras.

"Kenapa menutup matamu Granger? kau takut padaku?"

Draco menyindir Hermione membuat Hermione segera membuka matanya dengan cepat.

"Jangan harap Malfoy, aku tidak akan takut pada orang jalang sepertimu" desis Hermione dengan sinis. Draco menyeringai ke arah Hermione

"Lalu kau apa? kau lebih jalang denganku".

"Jaga ucapan mu Malfoy"

"Akui saja dirimu itu jalang Granger" .

Kuping Hermione memanas mendengar ucapan Draco, rasanya ingin sekali dia menonjok Draco.

"Bagaimana kalau kita buktikkan siapa yang lebih jalang dari kita"

Tantang Draco sedangkan Hermione menaikkan alisnya bingung atas perkataan Draco.

"Apa maksud mmphhh..."

belum sempat Hermione menyelesaikan perkataanya, Draco sudah membungkam mulut Hermione dengan bibirnya.

Hermione membelakakan matanya terkejut atas tindakan gila Draco. "mmpphh le ppash" Hermione berusaha mendorong Draco, tapi percuma saja tenaganya hilang begitu saja.

Draco menciumnya dengan kasar, lidahnya memaksa masuk tetapi mulut Hermione tetap tertutup rapat, kesal dengan tindakan Hermione , Draco pun menggigit bibir bawah Hermione.

"mmphh"

Hermione sedikit mengerang dan itu langsung dimanfaatkan Draco untuk menelusupkan lidahnya kemulut Hermione.

Seakan tenaganya habis, Hermione pasrah menerima ciuman kasar Draco, ciuman Draco kali ini sangat berbeda dari yang sebelumnya. Hermione merasakan berjuta emosi dalam ciuman Draco, marah, keputusasaan, sedih, menuntut dan entahlah apalagi Hermione tidak mengerti , tanpa sadar Hermione mengalungkan tangannya di leher Draco, sepertinya benar yang dikatakan orang-orang bahwa Malfoy selalu mendapatkan apa yang mereka mau.

Setelah berciuman selama beberapa menit, akhirnya Draco melepaskan ciumannya, nafas mereka memburu seakan mereka benar-benar kehabisan udara. Wajah Hermione merah padam, dan Draco menyeringai senang saat merasakan Hermione masih merangkulnya.

"Kurasa kau menikmati ciuman kita kan **darling?**"

Seketika itu jugaHermione melepaskan tangannya dari leher Draco.

"Ternyata kau itu wanita jalang, sama seperti yang lain"

Draco menyeringai puas melihat wajah Hermione yang menahan marah.

**PLAKKKK...**

Perih ya perih, hal pertama yang Draco rasakan pada pipinya, Hermione menamparnya dengan keras.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN MUDBLOOD, KAU TIDAK BERHAK MENAMPARKU"

"KENAPA? APA KARENA KAU PUREBLOOD, AKU TIDAK BOLEH MENAMPARMU? ITU KONYOL MALFOY, BAHKAN PERI RUMAH LEBIH BERADAB DARIPADA KAU, KAU BIADAB, AKU MEMBENCIMU! "

Rasanya Hermione ingin sekali merapalkan mantra kutukan kepada makhluk dihadapannya ini, tapi entah kenapa tenaganya seakan tersedot oleh manik kelabu yang ada dihadapannya, manik yang begitu memikat sekaligus menakutkan.

Hening, tidak ada yang bicara diantara mereka, mereka hanya diam dan saling menatap seakan mereka berbicara lewat mata. Draco menarik nafas panjang, ia menunjukkan seringaian andalannya pada Hermione.

"Kau tahu Granger, aku diciptakan untuk menyakiti orang-orang sepertimu, aku akan terus menyakitimu entah sampai kapan, jadi pulanglah Granger, pulang ke duniamu, aku lelah"

Draco mengatakannya dengan lirih, seringaian yang tadi ia perlihatkan sudah memudar digantikan ekspresi tidak terbaca.

Draco mengendurkan himpitannya pada Hermione.

"Aku membencimu Malfoy" ucap Hermione pelan tapi dia yakin Draco mendengarnya, dia segera berlari menjauhi Draco, hatinya sakit, mendengar semua perkataan Draco.

Hermione terus berlari tidak perduli dengan langkahnya yang membangunkan para lukisan, dia hanya ingin cepat kekamarnya untuk menangis dan berharap dia melupakan hal tadi.

Draco berjalan gontai menuju asrama slytherin, dia memilih untuk menginap disana ketimbang kembali ke asrama ketua murid.

"Bisa ular"

Pintu asrama pun keluar, Draco pun segera masuk, dia ingin berendam untuk menenangkan dirinya.

Wangi susu bercampur mint segera menyeruak saat Draco berendam.

"Uhh"

Draco sedikit mengaduh saat memarnya mengenai panasnya air, rasanya badannya sakit semua.

Draco berusaha menutup matanya untuk menikmati kegiatannya, tapi setiap ia menutup matanya yang terbayang adalah manik hazel Hermione yang menatapnya penuh kepedihan. '**Aku membencimu Malfoy' **perkataan Hermione kembali berputar dikepala Draco.

"oh shitt"

entah kenapa ada sesuatu yang aneh yang dirasakan Draco saat mendengar kata itu, rasanya seperti kecewa, tapi bukankah dia seharusnya senang? entalah dia tidak mengerti dan terlalu malas untuk mengerti

Sepi, satu kata yang paling sempurna untuk mengambarkan asrama ketua murid kita, Hermione menarik nafas panjang 'sepertinya Draco tidak pulang semalam' batinnya.

Dan Hermaione pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju aula.

Aula besar Hogwarts sudah dipenuhi para murid untuk sarapan sebelum memulai aktifitasnya, tapi tidak dengan Hermione, dia hanya memainkan makanannya tanpa niat untuk mencicipinya, sesekali manik hazelnya melirik kebarisan para ular.

'dia belum datang'

batin Hermione, tapi hey untuk apa dia memikirkannya, Hermione mengelengkan kepalanya berusaha menyingkirkan pikiran menjijikan itu.

"Mione kau baik-baik saja?" pertanyaan Ginny sukses menyita perhatian Harry dan Ron.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

Hermione berusaha tersenyum.

"Benarkah? tapi matamu bengkak, seperti habis menangis" ucap Ron khawatir.

"Oh itu, semalam aku menangis teringat mum and dad"

"Hanya itu?" tanya Harry dengan tatapan aku-tahu-kau-berbohong.

"Ayolah Harry, jangan menatapku seperti itu, aku sudah lama tidak bertemu orang tua ku"

"Ya baiklah Mione kau menang, apapun masalahmu ceritakanlah pada kami"

"Thanks"

Hermione tersenyum , setidaknya sahabatnya selalu ada untuknya.

'maafkan aku guys , aku telah berbohong pada kalian, ini semua gara-gara Malfoy sialan itu, oh aku membencinya' batin Hermione.

**Aku membencinya, aku membencinya, aku membencinya**, kata-kata itu selalu Hermione masukkan kedalam otaknya, utuk mengingatkan dirinya sendiri betapa becinya dia terhadap makhluk adam bernama Draco Malfoy. Tapi tidakkah Hermione tahu bahwa jika sesuatu yang kita benci bisa berbalik menjadi cinta?.

Entahlah biar waktu yang akan membuktikannya pada Miss-Know-It-All kita.

Megu Takuma : Jengjengjeng chap 6 datang hahaha , sebenernya saya juga mau digendong Draco #loh (?) , maaf ya updatenya lama, tenang saya berusaha buat romance kok udah disiapin tapi di chap ini pengen nyeritain garis batas antara Draco sama Mione dulu, semoga suka, review lagi ya

Reddishblood : makasih udah suka ceritanya, aaaaa makasih juga buat masukannya , ini udah diperbaiki kok, semoga bener , salam kenal juga saya Mella , review lagi ya

Ochan Malfoy : Hai ochan apa kabar? (?) , huaaa maaf lama updatenya, lagi sibuk ujian nih huaaaaa , Draco dapet dari diagon alley dia beli darisana, padahal mahal tapi kan dia kaya #ngegossip, sip romance ditambahain di chap depan tapi disini mau gambarin konflik dulu, semoga suka ya, review lagi yah

Shizyldrew : aaaaaa makasih dibilang keren #peluk , semoga suka ya sama chap ini, mohon review lagi ya

Ajeng Puspita : makasihya #peluk, review lagi ya

Diya 1013 : hehehe maaf lama ya, semoga suka sama chap ini, review lagi ya

Huaaaa maaf ya update nya lama banget mengecewakan :'(( , saya lagi ujian dan TO mulu jadi ide buat fic ini agak mandet gara2 kebanyakan mikir buat ujian hehehehe, semoga suka ya sama chap 6 ini. Buat chap selanjutnya entah kapan updatenya -_-v , UN didepan mata, mohon doanya ya biar saya lulus , makasih buat yang udah review maupun silent reader yang udah baca ff ini, mohon kritik dan saran ya , **Review Please**

Jakarta , 24 Maret 2013


	7. Chapter 7

Hai nama saya mella, cukup panggil mella-chan #plak. Ini ff pertama saya yang kuharap bisa saya publish hahaha,pairing yang saya ambil ini dramione .

Hemm ini ceritanya tahun ketujuh sebelum perang harpot dkk di hogwarts, Dumbledore belum mati dan dramione jadi kepala murid. Setengah AU setengah canon (?)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya tante JK Rowling ,saya cuma pinjem karakter nya

Warning : cerita gaje,EYD ancur ,dont like dont read,ooc, summary gak mutu, kata-kata kasar, disini masih rate T XD

Summary : Hermione dan Draco menjadi ketua murid, bagaimana kehidupan mereka,apakah mereka bisa saling menghargai kehadiran masing-masing?

* * *

**Sadness of love**

Hampir selama dua minggu sejak kejadian 'itu' , pasangan ketua murid kita menjadi **manusia tembus pandang**, setiap harinya mereka tidak pernah berbicara. Mereka menganggap satu sama lain tidak ada, aneh memang tidak ada adu mantra, tidak ada lontaran kata, tidak ada perebutan kamar mandi ataupun , setidaknya itu yang dirasakan Hermione, awalnya ia merasa senang dengan keadaan ini, dia bisa tenang tanpa ganguan Draco, tapi nyata nya Hermione merasa **sedikit **kehilangan walaupun ia enggan untuk menarik nafas panjang, pelajaran tela'ah mugle sangat membosankan,bahkan Harry tampak menahan kantuknya sedangkan Ron sudah ke alam mimpi. Sebenarnya tanpa perlu dipelajari pun Hermione sudah mengetahuinya karena dia penyihir dari dunia mugle. Hermione melirik ke arah bangku kosong samping Blaise, biasanya Draco duduk disana sambil menyeringai mengejek ke arahnya, tapi tidak sekarang, hari ini Draco tidak hadir mungkin ini ketiga kalinya ia tidak mengikuti kelas pelajaran pun usai, Hermione segera melangkahkan kakinya keluar kelas bersama Harry dan Ron, hingga akhirnya sebuah suara menghentikan langkah mereka semua.

"Granger !"

"Zabini?"

Hermione mengerutkan kening heran mengetahui bahwa yang memanggilnya seorang slytherin, sementara itu Harry dan Ron sudah mengambil sikap waspada.

"Hei hei Potter, Weasley tenang aku tidak mengajak kalian ribut kan?"

Ucap Blaise sambil menyeringai, Hermione hanya mendengus melihatnya 'kenapa sih slytherin itu suka menyeringai' batinnya.

"Lalu kau mau apa?" tanya Ron tanpa mengurangi kewaspadaannya.

"Aku hanya ingin menanyakan sesuatu pada Granger"

"Kalau begitu tanyakan saja sekarang"

Ucap Ron mulai tidak sabar, sepertinya dia tidak suka berlama-lama didekat slytherin.

"Tidak akan, jika kalian masih disini , aku hanya ingin bicara pada Granger"

Blaise mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek membuat, Harry dan Ron naik darah, Ron hampir merapalkan mantra untuk Blaise, tapi untungnya Hermione mencegahnya.

"Cukup Ron, jangan hiraukan dia, dan kau Zabini kau menang, guys kalian ke aula saja duluan, nanti aku menyusul"

"Ya ya baiklah".

"Baik kau mau bertanya apa padaku?" tanya Hermione setelah Harry dan Ron benar-benar menjauh.

"Kau tahu dimana Draco? sudah beberapa hari ini dia sering menghilang, padahal pertandingan quidditch kami sebentar lagi"

"Aku tidak tahu, lagipula dia kan temanmu seharusnya kau lebih tau dimana dia, dibanding aku"

"Dia memang temanku, tapi aku bukan pengasuhnya yang mengetahui dia ada dimana, lagipula kau kan teman sekamarnya"

Hermione bergidik mendengar ucapan Blaise yang benar saja teman sekamar, itu benar-benar kata berkonotasi buruk.

"Dengar Zabini aku tidak tahu dia dimana, bahkan kami saling tidak berbicara selama beberapa minggu ini, dan satu hal yang harus kau ingat jangan katakan kami teman sekamar, itu terdengar mengerikan"

Mendengar ucapan Hermione yang berbicara dalam satu tarikan nafas membuat Blaise melongo, 'ternyata benar yang dikatakan Draco' pikirnya.

"Baiklah sudah tidak ada hal penting lagi yang perlu kita bahas, aku pergi"

Hermione melangkahkan kakinya pergi tanpa meminta persetujuan Blaise, tapi baru beberapa langkah Blaise memanggilnya lagi, dan dibalas dengan tatapan **apa-lagi?.**

"Tadi aku lihat kau melirik kursi Draco, kurasa kau merindukannya hahaha"

Blaise tertawa senang melihat raut kesal Hermione yang langsung pergi sambil menggerutu setelah dia mengatakan itu, 'lumayan hiburan' batin Blaise. Hermione melangkahkan kakinya dengan kasar sambil mengerutu tidak jelas, 'bodoh, aku tidak sadar kalau Zabini melihatku' rutuk Hermione.

"Mione kau kenapa? kau diapakan oleh si Zabini?"

Harry langsung menyerbunya dengan pertanyaan saat Hermione duduk di kursi panjang.

"kalaumphh kau diapha-aphakan oleh ular itcuu ktakann saja puada kami"

Hermione berjenggit jijik melihat Ron yang berbicara saat mengunyah.

"Telan dulu Ron makanannmu, aku tidak diapa-apakan oleh Zabini, jadi kalian tenang saja"

Harry hanya mengangguk menanggapi pernyataan Hermione dan Ron langsung melanjutkan makannya. Sekali lagi Hermione melirik ke barisan slytherin, tidak ada Draco disana, perasaan penasaran muncul dihati Hermione tentang keberadaan Draco tapi langsung ia enyahkan dan memilih untuk mengisi perutnya yang sudah meraung minta diisi.

* * *

"Fokuskan pikiranmu Draco dan ucapkan mantra itu pada mangsamu!"

Suara dingin milik Lucius Malfoy bergema di Malfoy Manor membuat siapa saja mungkin ketakutan jika mendengarkan suaranya , begitu juga dengan berusaha keras menahan ketakutannya, keringat mengalir deras dari dahinya, tongkatnya ia julurkan kedepan, tapi mulutnya tetap diam tidak mengucapkan satu mantra pun. Melihat putra semata wayangnya diam saja membuat Lucius naik darah.

"CEPAT BUNUH DIA DRACO ATAU KU CRUCIO KAU!"

Draco tetap diam, tapi tubuhnya gemetar hebat , batinnya bergejolak , **'aku tidak mau membunuh, aku bukan pembunuh, aku bukan pembunuh, aku.. aku..' **kata-kata itu berputar-putar diotaknya, haruskah dia membunuh untuk membuat ayahnya bangga, dia tatap sesosok peri rumah yang berada tak jauh dihadapannya. Peri rumah yang sudah lama melayani keluarga Malfoy, haruskah Draco mencabut nyawa peri rumah sebaik Draco menjadi tidak menentu, 'ayah-maria, ayah-maria, ayah-maria'.

Perlahan Draco menurunkan tongkatnya,

"aaayah maafkan aku, aku-aku tidak sanggup melakukannya"

Ucap Draco ketakutan, mendengar perkataan Draco tentu saja membuat Lucius murka.

"DASAR ANAK PENGECUT, AKU TIDAK MEMBESARKAN KAU UNTUK JADI PENGECUT, **CRUCIO**"

"ARRRRRGGGGGHHHH"

Draco menjerit kesakitan, dia langsung ambruk meringkuk merasakan sakit yang luar biasa. Kejadian itu begitu cepat, Draco belum sempat menghindar dari mantra kutukan yang ayahnya ucapkan, melihat putra kesayangannya menjerit kesakitan, Narcissa langsung berlari memeluk Draco sambil menangis.

"Cukup Lucius cukup hentikan, jangan sakiti Draco, dia tidak salah, apa salahnya dia memilih untuk tidak menjadi pembunuh"

Tangis Narcissa semakin menjadi saat Draco berteriak kencang menahan kesakitannya untuk yang kesekian kalinya.

"TIDAK CISSA, ANAK ITU HARUS DIBERI PELAJARAN AGAR TIDAK JADI PENGECUT YANG MEMUAKKAN"

"HENTIKAN LUCIUS HENTIKAN, DIA ANAK SEMATA WAYANG KITA, DIA ANAKMU LUCIUS, AKU MOHON HENTIKAN, JANGAN SAKITI ANAKKU"

Narcissa mengatakan hal itu dengan histeris, sambil tetap memeluk erat Draco, ibu mana yang tega melihat anaknya tersiksa, terlebih lagi itu karena perbuatan ayanya. Sedangkan Lucius hanya diam memandangi Draco yang masih kesakitan, matanya kini beralih pada Narcissa yang sedang menangis, akhirnya Lucius pun menghentikan kutukannya, dan pergi meninggalkan mereka tanpa sepatah kata pun.

Draco sudah berhenti menjerit, dia berusaha untuk duduk, dan rasa sakit kembali menyerang tubuhnya.

"Pelan-pelan Draco"

Ucap Narcissa lembut sambil membantu Draco duduk, "Tolong ambilkan obat untuk Draco, Maria"

"Ba-baik ma'am"

Maria segera pergi mengambilkan pesanan nyonya nya, sepertinya peri rumah itu masih ketakutan, terlihat sekali badannya masih gemetar, dan Draco hanya bisa menatap merasa bersalah.

Hening tidak ada pembicaraan antara Draco dan Narcissa setelah Maria datang membawakan obat, mereka tenggelam dalam pikirannya masing-masing.

"Kau akan langsung kembali ke Hogwarts?"

"Yes mum, aku sudah bolos beberapa kali pelajaran hanya untuk kesini"

"Tapi badanmu masih lemah, dear"

Draco mengela nafas panjang, ia tahu ibunya sangat mengkhawatirkannya tapi disatu sisi ia harus kembali ke Hogwarts, besok pertandingan quidditch antara slytherin dan ravenclaw.

"Mum tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja"

Draco berusaha meyakinkan ibunya, dan Narcissa menangkap pesan tersirat itu dari Draco.

"Baiklah"

Narcissa menyerah, kekeras kepalaan Draco tidak bisa diganggu gugat. Saat Draco hendak menggunakan bubuk flo, Maria memanggilnya.

"Tn. Draco, terimakasih"

* * *

Draco hanya menoleh sebentar, "Tolong jaga ibu ku", setelah mengatakan itu Draco pun menghilang dari balik bubuk flo.

Hari sudah sore ketika Draco sampai di Hogwarts, tempat yang pertama ia tuju adalah ruang ganti slytherin, ia yakin teman-temannya sudah berkumpul untuk latihan, dan ternyata tebakan Draco benar.

"Ah akhirnya kau datang juga Draco"

Mendengar ucapan Shane, semuanya pun menoleh ke arah Draco, semuanya bernafas lega akhirnya kapten mereka datang juga setelah beberapa hari menghilang dari peradaban hogwarts.

"Well besok pertandingan kita dengan ravenclaw, aku harap kalian sudah bisa taktik penyerangan yang sudah kita buat, jangan remehkan ravenclaw, ayo ke lapangan"

Yang lain hanya mengangguk setuju mendengar khotbah dari kapten mereka, dan segera pergi ke lapangan.

"Drake"

Merasa nama nya dipanggil Draco pun menoleh dan melihat Theo yang menghampirinya.

"Kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Theo to the point, wajar jika Theo bertanya seperti itu melihat penampilan Draco yang pucat, dan terdapat luka memar yang meskipun sudah ditutupi oleh mantra pemulihan tetap saja terlihat, dan terlebih Theo memiliki kemampuan dibidang kesehatan jadi percuma saja, mantra pemulihan itu tidak membantu banyak menipu Theo.

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Aku harap begitu, besok kita tanding, jika kau sakit, mental tim kita akan down"

Ucap Theo sambil menepuk bahu Draco dan berjalan mendahuluinya.

Langit sudah gelap, tidak terasa tim slyterin sudah menghabiskan tiga jam hanya untuk latihan, mereka semua sudah tampak kelelahan, keringat mereka mengucur deras dan nafasnya tersenggal-senggal terlebih lagi mereka melewatkan makan malam.

"Hei Mate kurasa latihan cukup sampai disini, kita semua sudah kelelahan"

Draco mengedarkan pandangannya pada seluruh timnya, 'Blaise benar, mereka harus menyisakan tenaga untuk besok' batin Draco

"Baik, latihan cukup sampai disini, siapkan tenaga kalian untuk melibas ravenclaw besok"

Semangat tim pun kembali datang saat Draco mengatakan hal tadi, mereka semua pun kembali ke ruang ganti untuk membersikan diri mereka.

Hermione sedang asyik menulis essay aritmatchy nya di ruang rekreasi sambil mengemil beberapa kudapan. Hermione mendengus ketika teringat dia dan Draco harus merapalkan mantra hanya karena berebut kudapan, rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bertengkar dengan Draco , dan seperti ada yang hilang di ruangan ini.

Ah dan jangan lupakan juga karena Ferret albino itu menghilang entah kemana Hermione harus bekerja ekstra mengurus rapat prefek, 'aku harus buat perhitungan' janji Hermione.

"Kecoa busuk"

Terdengar suara orang memanjat dinding asrama yang Hermione yakini sebagai Draco, 'panjang umur' batin Hermione.

Draco berjalan masuk dengan sedikit sempoyongan, keringat mengalir deras dari pelipis nya, padahal dia sudah berendam tadi di ruang ganti untuk menghilangkan gerahnya. Draco melihat Hermione menatapnya dengan garang, 'pasti dia mau meceramahiku' firasat Draco, ia pun mempercepat langkahnya untuk menghindari Hermione, dia terlalu lelah untuk mendengar ocehan Hermione hari ini.

"Aku ingin berbicara denganmu"

'oh shit' rutuk Draco, "Tapi aku tidak ingin bicara dengan mu Granger" Draco mendesis sinis.

" Kita harus bicara , kau tau Ferret..., ehm kau baik-baik saja?"

Tanya Hermione, dia melupakan segala keamarahannya setelah melihat kondisi Draco yang aneh, sedangkan yang ditanya hanya diam. Draco merasa kepalanya berat sekali, dan badannya terasa aneh, semakin lama pandangannya mengabur dan...

**Brukkkk**

Draco jatuh pingsan dipundak Hermione, membuatnya panik seketika.

"Hei Ferret bangun, hei" Hermione segera membopong tubuh Draco ke sofa, ia langsung berlari menuju hospital wings untuk meminta bantuan madam Pomprey, ia terus berlari kencang tidak perduli dengan pandangan aneh dari orang-orang yang melihatnya, persetan dengat itu semua sekarang yang ada diotaknya hanya **Malfoy!.**

"Bagaimana keadaannya madam?"

Tanya Hermione setelah Madam Pomfrey selesai memeriksa keaadan Draco

"Dia mengalami demam yang sangat tinggi, keletihan yang luar biasa dan terdapat beberapa memar ditubuhnya, dia harus istirahat yang cukup, dan minum obat yang kuberikan, tetapi berhubung dia masih belum sadar, jadi kuharap kau mau menjaganya,dan jangan lupa kau mengompresnya dengan cairan yang kuberikan , kau mengerti Mrs. Granger?"

Hermione hanya mengangguk pelan mendengar penjelasan panjang dari Madam Pomfrey, Setelah mengantarkan Madam Pomfrey keluar dari asrama, Hermione pun menjalankan tugasnya untuk menjaga Draco.

"Kau menyusahkan aku saja dasar Ferret-Albino"

Ucap Hermione saat dia sedang mengompres Draco, Hermione menyingkarkan anak rambut di kening Draco dan mengusapnya perlahan.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan bodoh sampai tubuhmu dipenuhi memar seperti itu"

Sekali lagi Hermione mengajak Draco berbicara walaupun dia tahu bahwa lawan bicaranya tidak akan menanggapi satupun perkataannya. Hermione tidak tahu apa yang ada dipikirannya, melihat Draco terkulai lemas seperti membuat hatinya terasa sedih. Dia berusaha menyangkal rasa itu tapi sepertinya tidak berhasil, bahkan tangan tergerak sendiri tanpa dikomando olehnya untuk mengelus rambut halus Draco. Hermione melirik jam yang terpajang didinding kamar Draco, 'pantas saja aku mengantuk , sudah pukul sebelas malam rupanya'

Hermione beranjak dari sisi Draco untuk kembali ke kamarnya, dia menoleh sekali lagi sebelum benar- benar menutup pintu kamar Draco.

"Good night Malfoy"

Setelah mengatakan itu Hermione pun mennutup pintu kamar Draco dan membiarkan sang pangeran slytherin itu tertidur nyenyak di kamarnya.

NB : Chapter 7 update hohoho, sebelumnya saya mau protes sama ff, di chap 6 kemarin saya udah menjauhkan spasi ceritanya eh pas di update malah spasinya ilang T-T , mumpung ada ide jadi saya bikin chap ini disela-sela waktu persiapan UN . Ada beberapa tokoh disini yang saya karang namanya,contohnya Shane dan Maria, gomennn karena saya gak tau nama-nama peri rumah dan tim Slytherin, di chap ini romance memang belum ada, soalnya saya mau menggambarkan perasaan Hermione yang merasa sedikit kehilangan Draco hehehe. Semoga suka ya sama chap ini, Untuk membangkitkan semangat saya tolong Review ya . Oh iya satu lagi Selamat Ulang Tahun Haruno Sakura, semoga Sasuke cepet balik #salahfandom

**Occhan Malfoy** : Makasih doanya :* , udah gak lama kan update nya? Hahaha , iya disini Lucius lagi memaksa Draco buat jadi pelahap maut hehehe

**Rise Star** : Monggo di follow :D, iya benci kan sama cinta kan beda tipis hahaha

**Diya 1013** : Iya dia ngebunuh tapi binatang doang, Draco gak tega bunuh peri rumah, hemm sebenernya saya juga belum tau mau dibuat sad atau happy ending

**Shizyldrew ** : Ya mereka gitu deh masih mengingkari kalau mereka sebenarnya saling suka hehehe

Depok , 28 Maret 2013


	8. Chapter 8

Hai nama saya mella, cukup panggil mella-chan #plak. Ini ff pertama saya yang kuharap bisa saya publish hahaha,pairing yang saya ambil ini dramione .

Hemm ini ceritanya tahun ketujuh sebelum perang harpot dkk di hogwarts, Dumbledore belum mati dan dramione jadi kepala murid. Setengah AU setengah canon (?)

Disclaimer : Harry Potter punya tante JK Rowling ,saya cuma pinjem karakter nya

Warning : cerita gaje,EYD ancur ,dont like dont read,ooc, summary gak mutu, kata-kata kasar, disini masih rate T XD

Summary : Hermione dan Draco menjadi ketua murid, bagaimana kehidupan mereka,apakah mereka bisa saling menghargai kehadiran masing-masing?

* * *

**Sadness of love**

Suara cicitan burung dan sejuknya udara pagi perlahan membangunkan sang pangeran Slytherin dari tidurnya.

"aargh"

Draco sedikit mengerang saat berusaha untuk duduk, kepala nya terasa sangat pusing dan berat sekali, merasa keningnya basah Draco pun menyentuh keningnya.

'kompresan? siapa yang mengompresku? atau mungkin Granger, ah tidak mungkin'

Berusaha menyingkirkan pikirannya yang menggelikan itu, Draco melirik jam weker di nakasnya.

'oh sudah jam 10' batinnya.

"..."

"..."

"OH SHIT AKU LUPA SEKARANG PERTANDINGAN QUIDDITCH"

Dan detik itu juga Draco lansung meloncat ke kamar mandi dan pergi ke lapangan seperti orang kesetanan.

* * *

Bendera ular dan elang sudah berkibar di sekeliling podium lapangan, para pendukung pun mulai meneriakkan tim mereka walaupun sebenarnya pertandingan belum dimulai.

Berbanding terbalik dengan suasana lapangan yang riuh, ruang ganti slytherin sunyi senyap, hanya suara detuk langkah sepatu Blaise yang terdengar di ruangan itu.

**Tuk tuk tuk tuk tuk**

Theo hanya memutar bola matanya bosan melihat tingkah Blaise yang dari tadi mondar-mandir tidak karuan.

"Demi ingus hijau Snape, pertandingan sepuluh menit lagi akan segera dimulai dan Draco belum juga datang!"

Blaise mencak-mencak frustasi Draco belum juga datang. Untuk kesekian kalinya Theo harus bersabar mendengar ocehan Blaise.

Theo menatap semua tim nya, terlihat sekali bahwa mereka gelisah sang kapten belum juga datang, terlebih lagi Blaise dia terlihat seperti orang yang mengantre toilet di tengah medan perang.

'Aku harus menyusulnya' batin Theo, bagaimana pun Draco adalah kapten mereka, tanpa Draco maka tim mereka akan goyah.

"Aku akan mencari Draco"

Ucap Theo seraya keluar dari ruangan.

"Seret dia dalam sepuluh menit , dan kau jangan ikut menghilang Theodore!"

"Yes mommy "

"WHAT THE HELL !"

Theo tertawa mendengar gerutuan Blaise yang menyumpahinya dengan berbagai kutukan khas Blaise.

* * *

Trio gryfindor sudah duduk diantara penonton netral (bukan penduduk slytherin maupun elang).

Mereka sangat antusias melihat pertandingan ini, oke ralat sebenarnya kata mereka **kurang tepat**karena hanya Harry dan Ron yang antusias, sedangkan Hermione hanya terpaksa mengikuti paksaan dari Harry dan Ron, yang terus merengek untuk mengajak Hermione ikut.

Awalnya ia ingin menolak tetapi setelah Harry berkata "otakmu sangat kami perlukan untuk menganalisis pertandingan" dengan tampang melas akhirnya dirinya luluh juga.

Sebenarnya pikiran Hermione sedang berkecamuk, ini semua gara-gara dan Draco. Akibat Draco jatuh sakit menyuruh dirinya untuk merawat Draco sekaligus memberitahukan tim slytherin bahwa Draco tidak bisa bermain hari ini.

Dan inti permasalahannya adalah, **bagaimana cara memberitahukan mereka?.**

"Hei harry menurutmu slytherin atau ravenclaw yang menang? bagaimana kalau kita bertaruh?"

Harry tampak menimang tantangan dari Ron, hingga akhirnya dia menyetujuinya.

"Aku bertaruh 10 galleon untuk slytherin"

"Kau yakin Harry? baik DEAL"

Harry dan Ron saling berjabat tangan untuk menyetujuinya.

'Madam Pomprey sialan , kenapa harus aku sih yang diberikan amanat ini'

batin Hermione sedang asyik mengumpati Mrs. Pomprey sampai tidak sadar Ron mengajaknya bicara.

"Hei Mione menurutmu slytherin atau ravenclaw yang akan menang?" tanya Ron antusias.

'Bagaimana ini? apa yang harus aku lakukan? yang benar saja aku harus keruang ganti slytherin, itu bunuh diri'.

Merasa tidak dihiraukan oleh Hermione, Ron sekali lagi memangil Hermione dan hasilnya nihil.

"Hei Mione"

'Ayo Mione berpikir cari cara lain'.

Hermione mulai menjambak rambutnya frustasi, membuat Harry dan Ron heran.

"Hei Mione kau dengar kami?"

Kini giliran Harry yang bertanya pada Hermione , dan hasilnya tetap sama.

'Ini amanat bagaimana pun juga harus disampaikan, tapi...'

"HERMIONEEEEEEEEE"

Mendengar suara yang luar biasa kencang, membuat Hermione kaget dan tersadar dari lamunannya, bahkan dia hampir terjatuh dari kursi penonton.

Sebenarnya bukan Hermione saja yang terkejut, beberapa penonton lain juga ikut terkejut dan ikut menyumbangkan deathglare untuk Harry dan Ron. Dan hanya dibalas senyuman kikuk dari keduanya.

"Harry Ron ! kalian bisa membuatku tuli dengan teriakan kalian!"

"kami tidak bermaksud untuk membuatmu tuli Mione, salah sendiri kau kami panggil diam saja"

Ron berusaha membela diri dan dibalas anggukan setuju dari Harry .

Hermione menghela nafas, sekarang bukan saatnya membahas hal konyol bersama Harry dan Ron, masih ada yang harus ia kerjakan.

"Baik lupakan saja, sorry guys aku tidak bisa menemani kalian, ada yang harus aku urus"

Hermione langsung berlari tanpa menghiraukan tatapan heran dari sahabatnya.

"Hei Harry apakah kita salah bicara?"

"entahlah"

Jawab Harry sekenanya sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

* * *

Hermione berlari sekuat tenaga untuk sebisa mungkin sampai di ruang ganti slytherin. Persetan dengan reaksi menjijikan dari para slytherin nanti saat melihatnya, yang ada di otaknya kini hanya segera menuntaskan amanat sialan ini, dan tiba-tiba...

**Brukkkkk...**

"ughhh"

Hermione mengerang karena terjatuh menabrak seseorang.

"Tidak punya mata heh Granger?"

'Pasti slytherin' batin Hermione dan benar saja, Theodore berdiri angkuh dihadapannya tanpa sedikit pun niat untuk membantu Hermione berdiri.

Hermione menghela nafas panjang, ia tahu bahwa bicara dengan slytherin itu sulit.

"Aku tidak tahu harus merasa beruntung atau sial bertemu denganmu, aku hanya ingin menyampaikan amanat madam Pomprey yang mengatakan bahwa Draco tidak diizinkan untuk bertanding karena sakit, itu saja"

Theo hanya diam berusaha mencerna perkataan tanpa jeda dari Hermione sampai akhirnya dia sadar Draco tidak akan ikut bertanding.

"Demi upil Hagrid, dan kau baru memberitahu kami saat tiga menit lagi pertandingan dimulai? kau sangat briliant Granger!"

Theo memijat keningnya yang pusing mendadak, 'ah sial bagaimana nanti keadaan tim' batin Theo.

"Jangan dengarkan berang-berang itu mate, aku akan tetap bertanding"

Mendengar suara yang menginterupsi pembicaraan mereka, sontak membuat Theo dan Hermione menoleh ke asal suara.

Draco berjalan angkuh mendekati mereka, wajah nya yang pucat tambah pucat akibat sakit. Melihat Draco yang pucat seperti zombie membuat Theo bingung harus senang karena Draco ikut bertanding atau melarangnya bertanding.

"Kau ferret seharusnya kau beristirahat karena kau belum pulih!"

"Perduli padaku Granger? urus saja urusanmu sendiri, jangan ikut campur"

"Perduli padamu? haha itu lelucon terlucu Malfoy, dengar aku tidak perduli dan tidak akan pernah perduli padamu"

"Baguslah aku juga tidak mau di khawatirkan oleh mu"

Rasanya Hermione ingin melemparkan kutukan untuk manusia di depannya ini, 'dasar tidak tahu diuntung' umpat Hermione dalam hati.

Theo memutar bola matanya bosan menyaksikan pertengkaran Draco dan Hermione yang buang-buang waktu.

"Bisa tidak debat suami-istri nya ditunda dahulu? masih ada pertandingan yang menunggu"

Ucapan Theo sukses mendapatkan tatapan deathglare dari Draco dan Hermione.

"Ayolah jangan tatap aku seperti itu, memang benar kan?"

Hermione dan Draco hanya membuang muka mendengar perkataan Theo yang sangat tidak masuk akal.

"Terserah kau sajalah, bicara dengan kalian membuatku gila, dan kalau kau sakit aku tidak mau merawatmu lagi"

Selesai mengatakan itu dengan penuh emosi, Hermione langsung pergi meninggalkan Draco dan Theo, persetan dengan Draco yang sedang sakit, dia tidak mau mengkhwatirkannya **lagi.**

Melihat Hermione pergi menjauh, Draco hanya diam saja, dia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Oke dia mengakui kalau penyebab Hermione pergi dengan kesal adalah dirinya. Sebenarnya Draco ingin mengucapkan terimakasih kepada Hermione, dan yaaa itu **gagal total. **Draco tidak bisa mengucapkannya, otak hati dan mulutnya tidak bekerja sama dengan baik.

Hatinya mendorongnya untuk berterimakasih, tetapi otaknya membunyikan akal sehatnya bahwa itu tidak mungkin. Ayolah mengucapkan terimakasih bagi kaum MALFOY adalah hal yang tabu, terlebih lagi jika ditujukan untuk darah lumpur, bisa-bisa Abraxas bangkit dari kuburnya hanya untuk mengutuk Draco. Ternyata menjadi Malfoy sangat menyusahkan.

"Ayolah mate, jangan menatapnya seperti itu, kau bisa berduaan dengannya sehabis pertandingan"

Ucap Theo sambil menepuk pundak Draco seakan-akan sedang memberikan semangat.

"Jaga bicara mu Nott, ayo masih ada yang harus kita selesaikan"

Mendengar Draco memanggil nama belakangnya, Theo segera mengentikan aksinya, karena itu tanda Draco akan mengeluarkan tanduknya dan itu cukup membuat Theo merinding.

* * *

Draco dan Theo datang disaat pertandingan nyaris dimulai, Blaise menatapnya dengan tatapan 'dari mana saja kalian?' , yang dibalas senyuman tak berdosa Theo dan seringaian Draco, membuat Blaise langsung mendengus melihatnya

Pertandingan dimulai, snitch sudah dilepaskan dan Draco langsung mengejarnya disusul oleh Anthony Goldstein yang mulai mengejarnya dari belakang.

Draco mempercepat laju sapunya mengikuti snitch.

'sial kenapa harus terbang ketempat sempit sih'

Draco mengumpati snitch yang terbang melalui celah kecil membuatnya sulit digapai, dan belum lagi suara jeritan penonton khusunya perempuan yang menjerit dengan suara mereka yang cempreng membuat Draco bertambah pusing mendengarnya.

**"Kyaaaaaaaa Draco"**

'idiot' gumam Draco saat teriakan para gadis itu kembali menggema.

Rasa nyeri kembali menyerang Draco, sepertinya ini akan sulit, mengingat kondisinya yang masih lemah, tapi dia tidak akan menyerah , Draco menolehkan kepalanya dan tragedi memilukan pun terjadi, ravenclaw berhasil membobol gawang slytherin dan mempertipis selisih score mereka.

'shit, ini tidak bisa dibiarkan' Draco kembali melajukan sapunya dengan kecepatan penuh, tidak perduli dengan keadaannya yang penting adalah slytherin menang. Anthony terus berusaha mengejar Draco, terkadang dia membalap Draco tapi itu tidak berlangsung lama, dan juga Anthony sering menabrakan sapunya ke arah Draco dan hampir saja Draco terjatuh akibat menyeringai sekilas ke arah Draco saat dia berhasil menyalip Draco, melihat seringaian Anthony membuat Draco ingin muntah saat itu juga. Tapi ada yang menguntungkan dari seringaian Anthony, tepat saat dia menyeringai , snitch berbalik arah dan Draco langsung melesat.

Udara semakin dingin saat itu tapi persaingan makin memanas seiring bergulirnya waktu. Draco menggeram kecil saat rasa nyeri disekujur tubuhnya datang lagi, dan parahnya jarinya terasa keram. Draco menjulurkan tangannya saat snitch berada di depanya , namun ternyata itu sangat sulit ditambah jari Draco yang keram dan beberapa usaha Anthony yang membuatnya kehilangan keseimbangan.

"Shit, aku sudah tidak kuat, aku harus menyelesaikanya sekarang juga"

Draco menambah kecepatan sapunya dengan gila.

3 meter

1 meter

30 cm

dan...

"DRACO AWAS!"

Bersamaan dengan teriakan Blaise sebuah bludger datang dan menghamtam Draco hingga terjatuh dari sapunya.

Draco merasakan tubuhnya seperti daun tertiup angin dan semua pandangan nya memutih dan genggaman nya pun melemas, melepaskan snitch yang ternyata sudah ada ditangganya.

**BRUKKKKKK **

Tubuh Draco mendarat dengan sangat keras , dan tiba-tiba saja peluit berbunyi dan penonton slytherin bergemuruh, ya slytherin menang, point mereka jauh diatas ravenclaw berkat Draco. Blaise langsung menghampiri tubuh lemas Draco dan disusul oleh Theo. Bagi Blaise ini terlalu cepat dan mengejutkan, semuanya hanya berselang beberapa detik dan kini ia tidak merasa ini bukan saatnya untuk bereuforia, nyawa sahabatnya lebih penting.

* * *

Hermione sedang duduk termenung di hospital wings, setelah bertengkar dengn Draco entah kenapa perutnya terasa nyeri dan akhirnya dia datang ke hospital wings untuk meminta obat. Entah kenapa pikirannya selalu melayang memikirkan Malfoy, dan hal itu membuanya frustasi, sebenarnya otaknya masih berfungsi atau tidak karena terus memikirkan Draco.

"Taruh dia disana tuan-tuan, aku akan membuatkan beberapa ramuan"

Mendengar suara Madam Pomprey yang panik ,Hermione menoleh ke asal suara dan mendapati Draco sedang di bopong oleh Theo dan Blaise dengan kondisi jauh dari kata baik.

"Astaga, apa yang terjadi?" Hermione berlari ke arah Draco.

"Draco terjatuh dari sapunya"

Jawab Theo kikuk, bagaimana pun dia merasa bersalah karna dia tahu kondisi Drco tapi malah memintanya bermain dan beginilah jadinya.

"Bisa kalian membantuku? aku perlu bantuan kalian untuk memegangi , karena dia akan berontak efek dari ramuan ini"

Theo dan Blaise menggangguk setuju dan Hermione tidak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Dengar mengalami kejang otot, patah tulang dan demam tinggi, aku akan melemaskan ototnya tapi dia akan berontak, jadi tolong pegangi dia dengan kuat"

Madam Pomprey mulai melakukan pengobatan pada Draco, dan benar saja Draco langsung berteriak kesakitan dan berontak, membuat Theo dan Blaise

kalang kabut.

"ARRGGGGGHHHHHH"

Untuk kesekian kalinya Draco berteriak sambil berontak. Theo Blaise dan Madam Pomprey sudah bermandikan peluh tapi pengobatan Draco belum juga selesai.

"Tidak bisakah kita memberinya bius agar dia diam?"

Blaise mencoba memberi ide pada Madam Pomprey.

"Aku tidak mau mengambil resiko untuk itu Mr. Zabini, karena itu bisa membuat Mr. Malfoy keracunan"

Blaise meneguk ludahnya, ternyata ide nya sangat buruk. Hermione memajukan langkahnya setelah dari tadi hanya diam memandangi mereka mengobati Draco.

"Boleh aku membantu?" tanyanya kikuk dan langsung dijawab dengan anggukan mantap dari ketiganya.

"Aku tidak tau ini akan berhasil atau tidak"

"Ayolah Granger coba saja"

Theo mulai tidak sabar, Hermione mendekati Draco, sebenarnya Hermione ragu tapi sebagian hatinya mengatakan ini akan berhasil dengan ide gila ini.

"ARGHHHHHHHHHMMMPPHHH"

Entah sudah berapa kali Draco berteriak, tapi berbeda kali ini karena sebelum Draco menyelesaikan teriakkannya mulut Draco sudah dibungkam dengan mulut Hermione. Membuat semua yang ada disana membulatkan matanya tidak percaya

Ya benar Hermione membantu menenangkan Draco dengan **menciumnya**, ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di pikiran Hermione, entahlah hanya dia yang tahu.

* * *

Kyaaaaa khirnya bisa update juga setelah sekian lama terkena WB hohohoho, maaf ya kalau cerita nya jelek, cuma itu yang ada diotak saya -_-V, buat **Shizyldrew, diya1013, Ochan Malfoy ,Kutil Zabini, LuluIslamiah, Fressia Athena dan Minri, makasih ya udah review dan untuk para silent rider makasih udah baca, dan makasih juga yang udah memfollow dan memfav hohoho, semoga kalian suka ya , kalau ada saran pm aja XD, ngomong ngomong saya LULUS loh hahahah XD #narihulahula**

**Jakarta , 08 JUNI 2013**


End file.
